Ship of Dreams
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles Titanic style
1. Humble

**This is from the beautiful mind of my co-writer. She suggested to do a story about Titanic with Jane and Maura and well here we are.**

**Enjoy and feedback is ALWAYS welcomed**

**We own nothing... :( … Except for this story of course ;)**

Jane Rizzoli liked to think of herself as a strong, hard working woman that could do anything a man could do. Hell, She was even better in her mind. As a construction worker, her hands were rough and scared. Dirt was under her nails mostly and on her clothes. She would watch the rich walk by and turn up their noses at her and it pissed the tall brunette off. Just because she was a woman in mens clothes didn't mean she was any less of a person than them.

Walking into the Coffee shop of Southampton, Jane paid for her cup of coffee and sat down at a small round table and opened up her newspaper. Sighing heavily at the picture of the 'Ship of Dreams' she shook her head. "Bloody sexists."

Maura Isles came from a rich family. Her mother ran a art gallery and it seemed like money literally grew on the trees for these ladies. She had a 3 year old daughter named Amaya, whom was her overall everything. The father of this beautiful blue eye baby scattered like ants, when they have been disturbed from its natural habitat, the day he found out the blond was pregnant. Single mothering, it wasn't all that bad although she missed having someone by her side.

The year was 1912 when the blond was asked to attend one of her mother's galleries. Her mother resided in New York and Maura was currently living in Southampton with her daughter. She always wanted to travel to New York. She had always heard beautiful stories and adventures from her friends after having visited the big apple and it intrigued the short woman. To celebrate the invitation she went to a coffee shop with Amaya to plan the trip that would take place a week from that day.

Minding her own business, Ms. Rizzoli sat in the chair with the paper in front of her face, when she felt something wet and cold hit her lap. Getting to her feet quickly after shouting a few curse words, she slammed the paper down on the table then saw the cause of the incident.

A guilty, blue eyed little girl was staring back up at her.

"Oh... sweetie. I'm sorry for shouting. It just... surprised me." She stooped down to the child's level and smiled. "My pants will dry."

Maura was just about to order when she heard a woman cursing, she also realized her daughter wasn't next to her. "Amaya?" she called out looking around her.

Jane looked passed the little girl and saw a gorgeous blond woman coming their way in a hurry. "Let me guess. This must be your angel, huh?" Jane stood back up and smiled softly at the beauty.

"Oh dear, Amaya!" the blond yelled rushing to her baby girl. "I am so sorry ma'am, oh dear. Yes she's mine. Amaya, say sorry to the lady" she said as she looked to her daughter with such embarrassment.

Amaya looked way up to the tall brunette then walked to her table and picked up a napkin that was hanging slightly off the edge. Handing it to Jane she shrugged, trying not to show her embarrassment. "I sawry."

The ex construction worker took the napkin and smiled right before stooping down again. "It's okay, sweetie. No harm done."

The shorter woman smiled then toke her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry, this little girl will not stay still" she stated with an apologetic tone.

Jane smiled. "Don't worry about it. A fresh cup of joe would make up for it." She said holding up her empty cup.

"The name is Jane Rizzoli." She mentioned after setting her mug down then extending her hand to the mother.

"Cup of Joe is coming right up" the woman smiled. "Maura, Maura Isles. It's a pleasure to meet you and this here.." she paused after shaking the brunettes hand then looking down to get baby "This is Amaya Isles."

Jane smiled and shook Maura's hand. "It's very nice to meet you ladies. I'd love it if you joined me for coffee and milk." She smiled down at Amaya."

"We will be delighted, right Baby" she asked bending down kissing her daughters cheek.

"Mmhmm" the blue eyes girl answered as she walked around taking a seat.

"Can you watch her for me while I order?" the woman asked.

"I sure can." She pulled the chair out for the little angel.

"Why not wearing dress like Mommy?" Amaya asked curiously.

Jane leaned in close and whispered. "Because I don't like dresses."

The little girl then giggled with her big eyes.

Maura ordered keeping a close eye on her daughter. A warm smile came across as she studied the integration between the girls.

"Has she asked you a million questions yet?" Ms. Isles asked as she placed the drinks on the table.

Rizzoli looked up at the woman and smirked. "No ma'am. Not too many." She took her mug and nodded as an unspoken thank you.

The blond took a seat across from Amaya as she handed her the chocolate milk. "So Ms. Rizzoli, what do you do for a living?" she asked as she analyzed the woman's clothing and all.

"Well I was a construction worker on the famous Titanic." She smiled slightly.

"Is that so, it's a magnificent ship, enormous in its size" she said impressed.

"Yes, ma'am." Jane smiled. "It's known to be the largest man-made moving object in the world. But of course the bigger it is the slower it moves. It's top speed is around 23 knots."

"Impressive" the woman smirked. "Is it safe?" Maura added.

With a nod she answered. "It's called the Unsinkable Ship for a reason."

"Oh Ms. Rizzoli everything and anything will break down at one point" the woman leaned back on her chair crossing her legs.

Jane smiled. "You're correct, Ms. Isles but you see this ship is new." She looked at the paper and pointed to the front of the boat at the railings. "Those there, I made welded them with my own hands."

Amaya looked up with wide eyes. And Jane nodded with a grin.

"I'll tell you a secret that no one knows about. See those four towers or as we call them 'smoke stacks'? Only three of them are functional. The fourth is just for looks." The brunette winked.

"I see" Maura took her curious daughter and placed her on her lap as both mother and child looked at the Titanic. "Well elegance is also written all over this ship isn't it?" the blonde stated looking up to the brunette with such penetrating eyes and a half smile.

"Yes it is." She said looking into those gorgeous hazel orbs. "The tickets cost almost $5,000. I helped build this thing and I'll never be able to step foot on it. It's for the rich. RMS Titanic is for the royal and rich. Not for people like me."

"I uh..." she pause looking down not wanting to tell this worker she was one among the rich and among the people whom will aboard the magnificent ship.

Jane bit her lip. "Oh, you're one of the rich aren't you? Well, I wish you the best on it. I hope it's everything you've ever dreamed a ship would be."

The blonde nodded before glancing to her daughter and then back to Jane. "I'm sure it is, I mean if amazing workers like yourself helped built this incredible ship I believe it will be delightful."

"It's truly magnificent." Taking a sip of coffee the worker's eyes never left the rich woman's. Setting her cup back down she spoke. "You seem different than the rest."

Ms. Isles hugged and kissed her daughter not taking her eyes away from this woman either. "Different? In what way?" she asked in wonder.

"You're more humble than the others. They would get one look at me and turn their noses up. You... are sitting at this table and having a conversation with me. I appreciate it. A lot actually."

"Well my mother always thought me never to judge people before knowing them. You're a hard worker... You probably work harder then this bloody rich people" she whispered the last part leaning in a bit.

Jane leaned in a bit closer to hear the whisper and nodded. "Yeah. But because of my gender I wasn't allowed to finish the construction on the ship. I snuck on as a man. My hair hidden in my cap and of course the men clothing. My identity was found out when my cap blew off one day and well... yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Men and their pride. They think just because we're women, we can't do their jobs." Maura replied with an annoyed tone looking straight to the brunette.

"We can do it much better than they. Women are brains. Some if your lucky are brains and brawn, while men just have brawn." Jane chuckled

"I like the way you think Jane, I'm presume your boyfriend and yourself have some interesting conversations about this topic?" Maura smiled, running her fingers along her daughters honey blonde short hair.

"I'm sure we would if I actually had a man in my life." She smirked.

Deciding she would find out if Maura was with someone she looked to the little girl. "And I bet you don't look anything like your daddy. You're just as beautiful as your Mommy."

"Oh I see" she replied looking then to her daughter giving her a big hug. "Well you are correct she does look like me, but I'm actually glad her father is not here to argue this fact" Ms. Isles giggled looking to the brunette.

Rizzoli gave her famous dimpled smile. She knew she didn't stand a chance with a woman like Maura Isles but she could always dream. "So your husband thinks she looks more like him huh?"

"Oh no, that man left us when he found out I was with child. Never did we see him again and quite frankly we don't need him" she stated.

Jane smiled. "You're a strong woman to be doing this on your own. But I'm sure that little angel is worth it."

"Why thank you, it gets hard at times but..." she paused looking to Amaya. "She is worth every struggle" the blond smiled. "do you have any children Ms. Rizzoli?"

She could see the absolute unconditional love between mother and child. It reminded the brunette of what she used to have with her own mother. "No, no children. I haven't been blessed with them yet."

"Thy are a blessing, and a pain too" Maura chuckled.

Amaya looked up at Maura with a gaping mouth. "Dat's not being beary nice."

Jane cracked up in laughter.

The blond laughed along with the brunette. No one had ever made Maura feel so calm, so comfortable, so... she wasn't sure, the feeling was hard to explain but the woman loved it. "I'm sorry baby but... Sorry" she said with a big smile as she hugged her daughter tight.

The worker smirked then looked down at her empty cup.

"I would really enjoy having another cup of coffee with you. I'm here every morning, same time if you ever want to stop back in." Jane mentioned.

Ms. Isles smiled feeling a bit nervous. "That would be lovely, Amaya and I need to get out of the house more often." the blonde looked over at the grandfather clock in the cafe then back to Jane "Oh my we must start heading out. Maybe I'll see you around?" she asked as she stood up carrying her daughter in her arms.

"Definitely."

**This will be continued but we would love to know what you think so far. What do you think will happen. Other than the ship sinking cuz that's just obvious lol**


	2. Connection

**Chapter 2** **Thank you so much for all the love last chapter!**

Jane was running a little late to the fifth morning of coffee with her new favorite girls. Finally walking through the door, in her normal attire, the bell rung above it and the first set of eyes that landed on her were Amaya's.  
"JAAANE!" the little girl shouted and ran to the brunette.

Maura heard Amaya as she then stood up "Amaya don't... Run" she chuckle as her daughter took off before the sentence was over.

Jane laughed and swooped Amaya into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Well hello to you too, Queenie."

"Glad you could make it, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up" Maura smiled as she walked up to Jane giving her a big hug with the blue eye little girl in between.

"Uuuhhg. You squishing me, Mommy!"

"I'm sorry sweetie" the blonde said as she receded.

The brunette smirked and let go of Maura after the girl started complaining. "Yeah sorry, I got held up." She reached into her medium sized satchel and pulled out a dark brown teddy bear. "He just jumped outta no where and demanded I bring him to a special little girl." Jane smirked and had the bear 'kiss' Amaya's nose. "Oh! I think he chose you, Queen."

The shorter woman stood there looking at her daughters face. Amaya was one happy little girl but Jane knew how to keep her smiling all the time and it intrigued Isles.

"Thank you" Maura whispered as the little girl started hugging her new stuffed friend.

"Anything for the two of you." Jane grinned and walked over to the table they were sitting at before Jane came through the door. "I know I practically just met you but, I feel like I've known you and your daughter all my life."

She sat Amaya down in the chair between the two women then sat down herself.

"I can relate, I feel as if we've met in another life time" Maura smiled as she sat down. She felt a rush of blood and for some reason was embarrassed for the cheese and nonsense she had just said.

Jane nodded. "It feels exactly like that, Maur." she flashed a dimpled smile.

Isles smiled catching a glimpse of the woman. "I enjoy this time with you, and from the looks of it, so does Amaya. We look forward seeing you in the mornings" she added.

She grinned. "Past couple nights I've gone to sleep with a smile on my face because I knew I would see the two of you in the morning. It may sound odd but I really enjoy being with the two of you and knowing I have friends."

"Well Amaya here hasn't stop blabbering about you since we met you. She has grown quite fond of you in this past days..." the woman paused as she removed a strand of hair from her own face tucking it behind her ear "as have I.." she added with half a smile looking to Jane.

"Yes well, it happens I've grown quite fond of you both as well. I hate that I'm going to have to say goodbye tomorrow..."

"You're leaving to go somewhere?"

Jane chuckled. "No, but you had mentioned yesterday that you are leaving on the Ship of Dreams tomorrow. Did you forget?"

"Oh, right" the blond shook her head looking down. "How could I have forgotten? I'm sorry my mind is roaming on other... territories" Maura said not wanting to sound weird by telling this woman she had forgotten about her trip because quite frankly, she had the brunette on her mind all the time.

The taller woman smiled. "It's okay. I know being around someone that's just so bloody fantastic can get your mind off of the bigger picture." Jane joked

"Okay don't push it, Rizzoli" the honey blonde giggled.

Jane laughed. "Well, it's my last day with you. Shall we do something other than drink coffee? Amaya what would you like to do?"

"That sound lovely" she smiles then looking to her daughter whom was playing with the teddy bear.

"I want to go to the park!" She asked with a grin and held up her bear. "Rizzy wants to go climb a tree."

Rizzoli chuckled, honored that Amaya named her bear after her. "The park it is then." Jane stood up after finishing her coffee, that was already preordered for her when Maura got there, she put money down on the table (Though she didn't have much to her name). "Ready? Do you and Rizzy wanna ride on my shoulders?"

Maura chuckled as she heard her daughter name the bear. "Wow Jane, you're a bear now" smiling, Maura stood up taking Amaya down from the seat.

"The very best bear." She grinned then picked the little girl up and set her on her shoulders.

When they finally got to the park, Jane set Amaya down and watched her run around with her new friend. Taking a seat on the grass, she patted the spot next to her for Maura. "Don't worry, a little grass stain never hurt anyone."

Isles was from the higher class, she would never in a million years sit lower then a chair or the seat on the car. But looking down to Jane, she smiled and with no thought she sat. "There's always a first time for a a little stain" the blonde chuckled as she sat Indian style with a straight back and her hands resting on either leg.

Jane was leaning back on her elbows and her legs extended straight out once Maura dared to sit. Her eyes roamed the blond's back. The woman was perfect.

"You can't be comfortable like that." She chuckled.

Isles was keeping a close eye on her baby girl as Jane spoke. Breaking the contact between her eyes and Amaya, she turn to the brunette. "I am. My mother always said 'Keep your back erect if you want to get respect'" Maura stated with a smile.

Jane laughed out loud. "Wow. Well you got my respect. I couldn't sit like that."

"With many bloody rich people's sophisticated parties, you get use to it" she smiled trying to relax her posture just a bit.

Jane smirked and reached up, pulling Maura back by the bow on the dress she grinned. Looking down at the blond as she laid there finally, she spoke. "You can relax. I already respect you."

Maura squealed as she was pulled. The blonde never thought she would ever feel the way she did. It was different, it was confusing, it was refreshing. "I ah... Umm.. Thank you" was all she could say as she looked up to Jane with the most amazing smile she could give.

The brunette was still on her elbows as she switched to rest on the one closest to the blond. Jane felt like she was practically hovering over her friend, she was so close. Looking out to watch Amaya for a moment she smirked then looked back to the mother. "She's an amazing little girl. Beautiful just like her Ma."

Isles felt as if she had something in her tummy, not a child but perhaps this so called butterflies?. Wait how is this possible? This woman was to busy to ever even look to another man yet alone a woman. Whatever the feeling was, she was loving it.

"She is, a handful at times but I can't picture my life without her" she said glancing to her daughter then back to the brunette.

"I bet. Something so small can be such a huge part of one's life."

Jane's eyes locked with Maura's. She too was having the butterflies. They were fluttering so strong, she could feel a hurricane wanting to form in there. She had never been with a woman, she knew she wasn't homosexual. Maybe she was just attracted to this woman because the blond had actually showed her friendship. Had actually paid attention to someone like Jane. A woman that dressed in men's clothing. A woman that didn't give a care about what people thought about her, especially the rich.

However, ever since she had met Maura Isles, Jane found herself caring what she thought. Rizzoli constantly wanted to impress her and draw a connection to Amaya.

"That little girl's father missed out on so very much. A man would be honored to have such a wonderful woman and child in his life."

"We don't need a man to survive. I like to think I'm doing a good job raising her on my own. I admit I get lonely at times, but then she smiles at me and all that flies out the window." Maura chuckled.

Jane smirked. "You're a strong woman. I know you'll do great in New York. How long are you planning on staying there?"

"Thank you" Isles smiled then looking to Amaya. "Few days perhaps, deepening on my mother. We don't see her often so when we do, she tries to keep us for as long as she can."

"So you're going to set sail for over three thousand miles just to stay in New York for a few days?"

Isles chuckled turning her attention to Jane "I'm not much of a social butterfly. Besides, Amaya fusses all the time when she's around to many people. Especially when she can't run around and is told to behave" the blonde giggled.

Jane nodded. "Ah, well I'm not much of a bloody people person either so I understand. I tend to fuss too." She chuckled and laid on her back with her hands behind her head. Looking over at Maura she smirked. "What do you see?" When she got a confused look she smirked. "In the clouds. What do you see?" She asked again.

"Oh..." the blond shook her head "Right.." she laughed with embarrassment looking up to the sky. "There.." she pointed "I see a duck" the woman added with excitement. This was the first time in a long time she had laid on the grass and looked to the blue, cloudy ocean above. It was different, it was amazing, it was beautiful.

The taller woman laughed softly. "Looks like your duck is about to bite the pussy cat's tail." She mentioned as she leaned closer to Maura, almost cheek to cheek as she pointed towards the cat like cloud.

"Where is the..." The elegant woman tried to figure the shape. "Oh I see, there!" Maura laughed as she looked to where Jane pointed.

Jane laughed until she felt a body jump onto her stomach. With a grunt she looked down and laughed, seeing a little girl, straddling her stomach and holding her bear.

"Hey you. Did Rizzy climb some trees?"

"Amaya be nice" the mother stated glaring to her daughter as she then waited for Amaya to reply.

"I is." She pouted then laid down on top of Jane on her belly and used Rizzy as a pillow. "I wub Jane. We keep her?" That statement alone humbled Jane completely. She was totally speechless.

"Jane is not a toy baby, we can't keep her. However you could see her and play with her whenever you like" Maura smirked actually liking the idea of 'keeping her'.

The brunette smiled and moved her hand up and down Amaya's back.

"But I wants pay all time. Don't you, mommy?"

Oh damn right mamma want to play. Wait.. No.. What is she thinking?. Did she just really actually admit she wanted Jane? It's impossible no.. She can't have her... Can she?..

"Umm of course baby but Jane can't play all the time, she has to work. But I'm sure if you ask nicely she might come around more often" the blond looked to Jane as she said those last words with a twinkle on her eyes.

Jane bit her lip back and looked from the girl to the mother.

"Cans you peaaase come round more?" She little girl asked sweetly and hugged the woman as best as she could.

"I'll come around as often as you want me." She said with almost a double meaning to it, then looked at the excited blue eyed angel. "That sound good, Queenie?"

"YES!" Amaya came up and kissed Jane's cheek.

Isles smirked with yet adoring eyes as she saw Amaya trying to hardest to have the brunette come around. It was the first time her daughter ever wanted another person besides her mother of course to play with her and ask her to spend more time with them. It was a side Maura had not seen but loved coming from her blue eyed baby.

Rizzoli laughed and turned them over so she was hovering over Maura's daughter and tickling her sides.

"Mommy! Heeeelp!"

The blonde smiled as she quickly got on her knees. "Mommy to the rescue!" she called out as she then almost tackled Jane down to the side straddling the woman. "Amaya come on, help me tickle Jane!" the shorter woman said with excitement as she gazed down into those beautiful, perpetrating eyes of the worker.

Jane wasn't expecting what Maura did and when she fell to the ground she couldn't help but laugh and squirm. "Nooo!" Laughs "I'm ticklish!" She tried to fight them off as Amaya came to help. The girl grabbed the worker's hands and pinned them the best she could so her mother could tickle her.

The mother tickled Jane for a few seconds as she then looked to Amaya. Oh that smile, that giggle, that amazon laughter and happiness coming from her daughters tone was nothing she had ever heard. No one would cause this but Maura, and now Jane. "Amaya take your bear and run. I think Jane is slipping away, go hide!" Isles said in between chuckles still on top of the brunette.

Amaya got up and ran with Rizzy and sat behind a large tree, while giggling.

Jane, with her now free hands, ran them up Maura's arms as she looked into her hazel orbs. "That... I didn't expect." She smirked, showing only one dimple.

"I didn't either..." Isles paused blushing with embarrassment as she looked down to her hands. "You

Bring out the kid in me" Maura added fidgeting with her fingers.

The brunette sat up on her elbows and smiled. "Nothing to get all red faced over. I found it enlightening. The kid in you is adorable."

The blonde nodded still looking down not wanting to make eye contact. She had also forgot, he was straddling the woman and had to get off... eventually. Well when she realized she was still on Jane.

Rizzoli didn't mind being sat on and straddled like this. Part of her wanted to pause this moment. But the other part knew they had to go find Amaya.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She simply said.

The mother smiled nodding yet again then hearing a faint giggle in the distance bringing her back to reality. "Oh dear pardon me, It slipped my mind that I was still on you" she said quickly getting off the brunette then getting on her knees looking over to the trees. "She's waiting for you" Maura smirked scanning for her daughter.

Jane got to her feet then walked over to the tree quietly then peeked around it. Getting down on her stomach beside it she crawled around and the moment Amaya looked in her direction, the brunette said 'Boo!'. The little girl took off running with a laugh and a scream towards her mother, Jane close on her heels.

"Hurry Ama hurry!" Maura yelled to her daughter with open arms as she sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Amaya ran into the safety of her mothers arms and hit her face with the bear.

Jane was laughing as she slid to the grass beside them. "Gosh, I don't know where that little angel could have gone. She must have flown away."

The mother wrapped her arms around her little girl with such lovable embrace. "Oh no did she disappear?" she replied.

"I think so. Oh well, Maura can I have a hug?" Jane asked with a wink then wrapped her arms around the blond tightly.

"Noonoonooo! You squishing me, Jane!"

Jane retreated and gasped playfully. "Oh would you look at that!? Amaya's back!"

Maura smirked giving Jane a hug then letting go with a laughter. "It's a miracle" Isles added to the brunettes comment.

"I not fly away! I right here!"

The brunette laughed then kissed her head. "Thank goodness because I can't jump that high."

Isles smiled "I think Jane wants a very tight hug, baby, like the once you know how to give" she said looking to Amaya.

Amaya grinned mischievously then wrapped her arms around her ribs as tight as she could and squeezed.

"Oh oh no. Too..strong. I-" cough "cant..." cough "..breathe" Jane then acted like she passed out and fell back on the grass.

"Oh no Amaya I think you squeezed her to tight. Is she okay?" the blond asked moving next to Jane "I think a kiss on her cheek will save her" the mother added.

"You kiss her cheek, Mommy. Jane might scare me."

Ah the little girl already knew the brunette so well.

"I ummm" she paused nervously. "I think your kiss will save her don't you think?" Maura asked not knowing what to say.

"Noooo you do it."

Jane was lying there trying not to laugh.

"But... But..." Isles took a deep breath.

"No butts, Mommy."

"Okay." Maura then looked at the brunette whom looked so peaceful, everything about her was just perfect. Maura slowly leaned down closer and closer closing her eyes as she places her lips on the woman's cheek. Oh how she felt every emotion on her body spike up and scatter like firecrackers. What could this be? Why was she feeling like this? Does she... Does she want this woman?

Feeling those lips on her cheek, Jane could had sworn that her heart skipped a beat. Gasping quietly for a breath, brown eyes locked with hazel ones. As Maura slowly pulled back, Jane came up at the same speed, keeping their faces close. Amaya was in the background of that moment clapping that Jane had woke up, oblivious to what was going on between the two women.

The blonde didn't know what to say or do. This connection was beyond anything she could ever imagine. Why was she so attracted to the brunette? Why did she just want to jump in her arms and just kiss her...

Jane looked down to the woman's lips, completely getting lost in the moment. That was until she felt a little girl wrap her arms around her body. Breaking eye contact from Maura she looked down to Amaya and chuckled. "Yay I'm awake. Kiss of the princess woke me up from the spell." Looking back toward Maura, Jane gave her a wink.

The mother blushed as she sat with her own spell in mind. This moment had enchanted her completely and now she was more confused then ever.

Maura smiled looking to her daughters joy and excitement. Looking down to her watch she sighed as she saw the time. "Amaya go play for a bit longer we're running late baby" she said not wanting to leave anymore.

Jane looked over at the blond and sighed. "Gotta go pack huh?" She wasn't looking forward to seeing them go. She couldn't explain exactly why but, Jane was going to miss the bloody hell outta them. She felt a connection to the little girl and had strange feelings towards the woman. Feelings she wasn't able to explain.

"Yes, but... We'll be seeing you there, right?"

"I'll be there. You have my word."

000

The next morning Jane was running towards the Titanic. There were so many people telling their loved ones and friends goodbye. Pushing a shoving towards her destination, the brunette looked at the tower clock. 11:52am. Maura and Amaya would be setting sail in eight minutes, and all passengers needed to be on board in three.

Sprinting towards the gate she jumped over a pair of large dogs and kept going.

Maura kept searching for the brunette with out being to conspicuous. "Come on Jane" she whispered as she looked to her watch. Why did she care so much if she showed up or not? I mean they're just friends, right?.

11:53am she finally arrived at their meeting place. Catching her breath she grinned seeing the blond and her daughter in matching outfits and hats. Amaya holding onto her teddy bear's arm.

The moment the girl saw Jane she hauled off toward her. "Ms. Jaaaanee!"

The worker scooped the girl into her arms and grinned. Giving her kisses on her cheek, she made the daughter giggle as she walked up toward Maura.

"Sorry I'm late."

Isles felt Amaya let go of her hand as she then heard her call Jane's name. "Oh thank god we were beginning to think you forgot" she smiled rushing to the worker. "Jane we can't stay longer we have to go" the blond added.

Jane shook her head. "I could never forget about you." She set the girl down and pulled Maura into a hug. "I understand. At least I got to say goodbye." She kissed the blond's cheek and pulled away. "You two be careful. I'll miss you terribly."

The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Jane and gave her a squeeze not wanting I let go but having to. Once looking to her she smiled and said "You'll be here when we come back, right?"

"I'll be waiting right here."

Maura and Amaya looked back waving to the woman they left behind. "See you soon Jane" she whispered under her breath taking her daughters hand as they rushed aboard.

Jane's eyes followed the two as they boarded Titanic. The moment the two looked over the railing, Jane threw her hand up and started waving to them with a smile on her face.

Jane watched them closely. Seeing Amaya stand up on the first railing she waved with her hand the bear was in since her mother held the other. The next thing the brunette saw was Rizzy falling to the ocean below.

"Noo! Rizzy!" She screamed as she watched from above.

Something went off in Jane that didn't like to see that little girl cry.

Without thinking the woman ran to the edge and jumped into the water feet first near where the bear had fallen. Swimming as fast as she could she grabbed it and brought it back to the edge with no way up. It was then that Jane realized how much danger she was in just to save a toy. If the ship started moving with her still in the water, with her this close to the ship, she could be sucked into the blades.

It was then that two men from the crowd had noticed and offered their hands. Getting up, sopping wet, Jane thanked them then ran on board, her boots sounding like a Stallion cantering on a wooden trail.

Maura had pulled Maya away from the railing after she started screaming. People had moved in their way the moment their spot was open. Neither one of them knew what Jane had been doing.

Jogging onto the deck of the Ship of Dreams, the brunette looked around for the two and couldn't see them at all. While she looked the ramp was taken down and the horn blew loudly on the boat; signaling that they were off to New York, North America.

**Uh oh... Jane's on the Titanic with no ticket. Will she be caught and if she is what will happen?**

**Will she be able to find Maura and Amaya? And my goodness do we think that little bear will ever get dry? **

**Reviews are amazing and very much appreciated. I love that you all loved the first chapter so much and hope you enjoyed this one and will continue to enjoy the rest.**


	3. Risk for Smiles

**Thank you all so much for loving the first couple of chapters!** **We really appreciate the reviews. Hope you love this chapter as well :D**

Maura carried her daughter to console the heartbroken child.

"It's okay baby, Jane will get you another Rizzy when we get back. Please stop crying?" she said and asked as she embraced her baby in a warm motherly blanket.

Isles hated to see her blue eyed baby girl so sad. She had a small suite case that had still not been placed in their elegant room. It had some of Amaya's toys and the blonde had asked the gentlemen not to take it in hopes of making her daughter happy. "Look how about we take a walk in this big ship, perhaps we could find you some friends to play with?" the mother asked as she turned down on a long amazing and most beautiful hallway.

Jane had become a stow away on what would become the world's most famous ship, RMS Titanic. She had no ticket. She couldn't afford one and Jane hadn't actually planned on boarding. At the moment the sopping wet woman blended in with the crowd, bumping against impatient people and trying to find the blond woman and her child. Ringing Rizzy out she continued to search as she started to hear the violins and cellos being played to start the trip off elegantly. An hour or so went by and Jane had no luck in finding her friends. She had pretty much dried out so she fit in a bit better. Finally walking inside one of the cabins she started walking down the hall almost giving up on searching for the time being. It was a big ship but Jane was sure she'd see them eventually. "Ma'am! Ma'am!" A voice called out behind her. With a groan, she realized she should have listened to the instinct that called out to not walk down the hall. Turning around she looked at him. "Yes?" "Do you have a ticket for this side of the ship?" Jane's eyes narrowed. "Why?" "Well ma'am to be honest.. you don't look like you could afford to reside on this side for the duration of the trip." "Oh! So let's see. Just because I dress like this you're going to be prejudice and assume that I don't belong. Let me tell you somethin'..."

Maura was walking down when she noticed people turning down the hallway as they murmured to each other. She walked further down and heard a man arguing with what seemed to be another man.

"What's going on?" she asked one of the passengers in the ship.

"Someone from the poor side of the ship jumped over to our side, the nerve" the short sophisticated woman replied looking to the 'men' arguing.

"I don't understand why they just don't let the..." Isles pauses as she did a double take realizing this person looked familiar. No could it be? But why would she be in the.. "Oh dear god its Jane" the blonde quickly said as she saw the wet bear the passenger had in her hand.

"If you'll excuse me I have to..." the woman could not finish her sentence as she rushed to the man and woman still with Amaya in her arms. "Jane!" she called out getting closer and closer to them.

Hearing her name, Jane turned and smirked. "Hey sweetie. I was looking everywhere for you." She smiled then kissed Amaya's head, not realizing what the three of them looked like to the others. "This man here seems to think I don't belong on this side of the ship because of the way I'm dressed."

Maura looked to Jane and then to the man in shock and not knowing what to say. "Jane, I... She..." the blond tried to come up with a lie.

"This woman works for me and... I ah, I had asked her to find my daughters bear. Do you have a problem with this?" the woman asked with her head up high and sounding as firm as a pissed off horse.

The man looked at her and shook his head. "No. No ma'am. I'm truly sorry." He looked to Jane. "Please, accept my apology."

The taller woman shrugged. "Fine."

"Don't let it happen again" Isles answered making sure the man left before turning to Jane.

Once he departed, Jane turned toward Maura and smiled. Looking to the girl she winked.

"You save Rizzy!" She reached for the brunette and she gladly took the little angel in her arms. "Momma, you sure we can't keep, Ms. Jane?"

"How did... What... I can't..." Maura couldn't form a sentence as she handed her daughter to the brunette. "Well baby from the looks of it we are keeping Jane until we get to NY" the blonde said still confused but knowing Jane would have to be with her at all times if they didn't want to raise any questions.

The worker smiled and watched Maura's mouth try to form the sentence. Her eyes shot back up. "What do you mean until New York, you gonna ditch me after I just rescued Rizzy?" She smirked, jokingly.

"No I apologize that's not what I meant" the mother shook her head trying to snap out of it.

"Come on let's go to our room, Ms. Rizzoli can you please take the suite case?" Maura asked knowing she had to put up a front for these people as she then took Amaya from Jane. "I'm sorry, she whispered nodding to the brunette then walking before her.

Jane nodded. "Yes ma'am." She bent down and grabbed the large suitcase with ease and started following the Blond.

Once in her room the first thing Jane noticed was one bed in the huge area. She bit her lip as she also realized she didn't have any clothes to change into. Oh how she prayed there was somewhere to either wash the ones she has on, or a place to buy them.

"Jane seep wif us?" Amaya asked with a hopeful smile.

The brunette jumped in. "No no. You and your mommy get the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh goodness gracious no. We are two grown woman and I think we could share a bed" The mother quickly said not realizing she was actually agreeing with Amaya.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make it too cramped for the two of you. You weren't expecting me to be here."

Maura looked to Jane "There are some clothes on the next room in the closet, please help yourself. Then you could come and tell us all about how you got in this mess" she smiled with joy.

"Oh, that's brilliant. Thank you." She smiled and went to the closet after setting down the suitcase. There was actually somethings that Jane would wear in there.

Taking a white blouse and a pair of black pants she went to the loo and took her still damp clothes off and put these on. Coming back out with a smile she sat on the corner of the bed. "These are very comfortable. Thank you."

"And they look good on you too" the shorter woman smirked as she was brushing Amaya's hair. "Now sit and talk" Maura found herself being a little to demanding now but Jane was on her side of the territory now.

"Well I was waving to the two of you when I saw the bear drop from Queenie's hand. I-I couldn't handle seeing her cry so on instinct I ran and jumped in to save Rizzy. After getting out of the water I went onto the ship in search for the two of you so I could return it then get off but... I was a little late, so now I'm a stow away."

"You jumped in the ocean for a bear?" she asked not looking to the woman. "You know the boat could have rammed you against the deck not to mention squish you like a flat fish" Isles added.

Jane shook her head "No I jumped in the ocean for Amaya. She needed her bear." She sighed. "Yes, believe me I realized the dangers after I tried to get back out of the water. Thankfully, two men decided to help me back up."

"It was foolish of you and reckless..." Isles pauses looking up to the beautiful woman across from her.

"But I thank you. I didn't realize how much she meant to you until now." the blonde smiled putting the hair brush down as Amaya sat there holding Rizzy whom was still a bit socked.

Jane smiled and looked at Amaya. "I love that little girl. Honestly." She looked back up to Maura and smirked. "I'd do anything for her and I'd do anything for you."

The rich woman nodded in silence as an unspoken thank you.

"Are you sure you're ready to be stuck here with the two of us? Because let me tell you we are a handful" she giggled.

"I could handle you two thus far." She chuckled.

"That was early mornings, now it will be all day... Oh and night" Maura winked.

"Well, honestly, I'm not a morning person. So if I can deal with you then I can continue to do so later in the day... especially at night."

Maura nodded with a smile.

"Are you hungry Ms. Jane?" She asked.

"Oh goodness, don't put Ms in front of my name." She chuckled. "Makes me sound elderly." Jane smiled brightly. "But a meal does sound pretty good at the moment."

Isles smiled and then nodded. "Well you're not allowed to eat you know with us. However here's a menu order away. As a matter of fact, Amaya and I will eat here with you, right baby?" The blonde stated.

Jane looked disappointed when Maura mentioned that she couldn't eat with them but the moment she said that they would have their meal in the room, her eyes brightened. "Really? You'd do that? I really appreciate it."

"Well after all you've done for my little angel, that's the least we can do." Maura smirked "Now what would you like to eat?" She said pointing to the menu.

She looked down at the menu and grinned. "Wow... I've never seen a menu quite like this. Rich people food." Rizzoli chuckled. "Uh, I believe I'd like to have the Lamb with mint sauce and Roast Duckling with Parmentier and boiled new potatoes and green peas." She scrolled throught the menu with wide eyes. "Oh and lets finish it off with peaches in chartreuse jelly." She grinned and handed the menu back.

"Anything else? I'm serious order away" The mother chuckled.

Rizzoli laughed. "Nah, I think I'm good... well that French Vanilla ice cream did look pretty good."

"Yeah! Yeah! I want some of dat too, Mommy!" Amaya agreed.

The woman laughed hearing her daughter "Well then, I have all this to order. Can you watch Amaya while I place the call?" she asked as she stood up.

"Sure thing, ma'am." Jane grinned then got on the floor on her knees and motioned for Amaya to follow.

"Have you ever played patty cake?" the woman asked

The honey blonde smiled as she went to the other room and ordered. Once done, she came back into the room only to find an amazing sight with the two girls laughing and playing with such joy. She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms.

"You know, she's not much of a social butterfly but you have found a way to take her out of her shell. I thank you."

The brunette smiled brightly as she looked up at the woman. "Would you believe that I don't even like kids." She said jokingly."

"That's hard to believe, you're great with her"

Jane smiled. "I was only joshing. I love kids." She smiled at Amaya as they continued to play patty cake. "I can't have any of my own. Doctors say it's impossible."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that I didn't..." She paused lowering her sight.

"It's okay. I accepted it a long time ago."

Jane looked down as well remembering why she couldn't have children. It was a long story in which she didn't want to speak of this moment.

"May I ask why?"

"You can... However, I don't want to share why in front of your daughter." She looked at Amaya with a gentle smile. "It's a lot less than a fairy tale."

**Hope this chapter was as good as the others. I'm sorry there wasn't much action in there but a lot of scenes in the Titanic movie were pretty boring. Now, I do have a surprise for everyone so keep loyal to this story. You won't be sorry :D**


	4. Keeper

**I'm so glad you all like the first three chapters** **Memories come out in this one so stay tuned ;)**

That night after dinner and more laughs and smiles, Maura got Amaya ready for bed. A first night with another woman in bed, why was she feeling nervous about it? ****

Isles turned looking to Jane "Please help yourself to a change of clothes if you need to" the blonde smiled carrying her daughter who's was already falling asleep.**  
**

Jane was still a bit nervous herself. She rubbed her hands together slowly and nodded. "Thank you." She walked over to the closet and changed into some night wear. A loose sleeveless white top and some pajama pants. She looked to the queen sized bed then back up to the blond. "I really don't mind sleeping on the floor if the bed will be too cramped with me in it." She said trying to be polite.

"Jane it's a bit late to fuss about this with me, can we please argue about this tomorrow morning?" The mother almost whispered as she laid her daughter on the middle of the bed.

Rizzoli chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Getting in on the opposite side of the bed from Maura, Jane covered herself up and Amaya didn't give her much more time before she turned and was snuggling against the brunette. With a smirk, the stow away moved her arm, under the little girls head and wrapped around her back, making her feel safe. Jane's eyes then locked with Maura's. Her smirk soon became a smile.

"G'night, Maura."

Isles smiled at the amazing scene unfolding in front of her. Amaya really loved Jane and it warmed the mothers heart knowing the brunette felt the same connection.

Looking to Jane she smiled yet not taking her eyes away from the woman. She reached over placing her hand on her daughters hip just for security purposes "Good night, sweet dreams."

The worker's hand was right next to Maura's on top of Amaya. She could feel her body heat and the connection between them made Jane wet her lips instinctively. With a soft smile the woman forced herself to close her eyes and fall asleep.

The mother felt no reason to move her hand away for the way she felt was just breath taking. Seeing the brunette close her eyes, she smiled following her lead.

000

The following morning Jane woke up with Maura's forehead pressed to hers. Her eyes slowly moved from her chin, to her lips (lingering there for a moment), then up to her closed eyes. The blond's lips were parted ever so slightly and she could feel her breath on her own lips. Jane got the sudden urge to kiss Maura, but as hard as it was she withheld from doing so.

The next thing she noticed was that her hand was on top of the woman's as it rested on a still sleeping Amaya.

With a soft smile on her face, Jane closed her eyes and stayed in that same position.

Minutes later Isles was awoken by Amaya's hand slapping her on the cheek. Sometimes her daughter could be a crazy sleeper, and nothing was different now. Maura stretched as she then looked over to Jane wondering if she was awake.

Feeling the movement Jane opened one eye and smirked. "G'mornin, princess." She whispered as to not wake Amaya.

The blonde smiled "Good morning, wait... princess? Are you talking to Amaya or is it my lucky morning already" Maura stated with delight.

Jane chuckled. "Amaya is Queenie, you're princess. Don't ask why."

"I don't think that's fair but it's to early to place an argument for this" the mother said as she giggled

"Well, I can't change it now. She already learned to come to Queenie." Jane chuckled and pulled back slightly to see her a bit better.

"I wanna do sumpting fun, Mommy." Whined Amaya in her half awake state.

The blonde smirked as she then turned to her baby. "Fun huh? Maybe we could play hide and go seek in this amazing ship" Isles said winking over to Jane.

With a gasp the girl agreed in a big way. Getting up she started jumping on the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jane laughed.

"Me and Jane go first?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Princess?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, what do you think Amaya?" The mother added.

"Well duhh!" She giggled and did a belly flop in between them, causing Jane to start tickling her once again. "Oh no! Jane gots me again!"

Amaya giggled and reached up tickling Jane. The brunette laughed out loud, pretending like she couldn't take it. She fell back her head against Maura's stomach as the girl continued her attack.

Isles chuckled as she saw the interaction between them. "You have her baby tickle her harder" she said.

"I can't! You have to help." She giggled

Jane's eyes widened. "Oh no! Not mommy bear!" She laughed

The blonde smiled holding Jane's wrists down. "I got her hands come on baby" she chuckled.

When Maura had moved to pin her hands against the mattress her eyes locked with hazel ones. But the moment Amaya found Jane's weak spot right under her arm pits, she started struggling. "Oh! Oh no! Haha I can't breathe!"

The mother laughed looking to their laughter and joy. "Okay okay come on, we need to get ready for the day. There's so much to explore" the blonde states letting go of Jane then sitting straight up.

Jane chuckled and caught her breath after Amaya pouted and got up. "You two not play long enough."

The stow away smirked and sat up, her sides hurting from the fun.

"Oh hush, We will play later but for now we have to get you in the shower and then breakfast" Isles punctuated.

"I take baff by myself" She said then jumped off the bed and went for the bathroom.

Jane sat on the foot of the bed and looked back at the blond. "Wonder where she learned her independence from." With a chuckle she pointed at Maura.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't so independent, I don't want her to ever leave me" she responded looking from Jane to Amaya

She could hear the worry in the woman's voice. Moving to the side of the bed, as the little girl went to the bathing room to wash up, Jane took Maura's hands in her own. "She won't leave anytime soon. You've got a good eighteen years before she'll want to live on her own. But don't worry your baby bird wont want to leave the comfort of your wings. She'll always come back."

The blonde smiled feeling the comfort in the woman's touch and her soothing words. "I hope you're right Jane because I don't think I can bare seeing my child leave me. Although I know eventually it will happen" she added looking to the brunette with such passionate eyes.

"It wont happen for quite a while, sweetie. And when it does, I'll be here holding your hands once again."

Maura gazed to the brown eyes woman as she gave a smile tightening her grip on the brunettes hand. "You mean that?" She asked with so much hope on the response she wanted to hear.

"I mean that. I love your daughter and in my own little way I... adopted her in my heart." She smiled. "And you're one of the best friend's I've ever had. So yes, of course I mean that."

"Thank you, thank you so much" she answered as she stoop up still not letting go of the brunettes hand. "I have to go check up on her" Maura added.

"No problem." Jane chuckled. "You might wanna let go of my hands first."

"oh... Yeah..." Isles looked down at their hands then letting go. "Right, sorry I don't know what I ..." She paused as she began to walk backwards.

With a smirk the brunette chuckled. "It's okay... I don't mind. At all."

Once the woman disappeared into the bathroom, Jane laid back on the bed and put her hands under her head. This woman was giving her all kids of feels. Feels that Jane couldn't explain. With a shudder, she closed her eyes and smiled.

Maura helped her daughter take a bath as she thought about the woman. She smiled when a small moment, a small memory crossed her mind.

"You enjoy Ms. Jane's company don't you?" She asked Amaya.

The girl looked up and nodded with a big grin. "Yes. She weally nice and weally pretty. Oh, and brave too! Ms. Jane.." She smiled just saying her name. "You should marry her, mommy. We no need any daddies. Ms. Jane is good. Better than just good. She's-she's... wonderriffic!"

"Marry her? Baby, I don't think Ms. Jane would like that very much" the mother quickly reply feeling extremely nervous for the first time.

Amaya furrowed her brows. "But why? She loves us. I heard her say dat. Did she wie?

"She didn't lie princess.. It's just... You see... Jane and I..." Isles paused taking a deep breath "It's complicated, Mama" she added brushing her fingers along side the baby's jawline.

She sighed and hit the water a couple times. "But what will happen when we go back home?"

"I'm not sure angel, maybe Jane could come around the house to play with you" the blonde suggested.

"But I wants her around all time." She whined.

"I'll be around as much as you and your mommy want me around, Queenie." Jane smiled, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

Oh Jane you startled me!" The mother replied as she quickly stood up placing a hand over her heart.

Jane smiled slightly. "Sorry." "So I was looking at a pamphlet and I found that the ship has a child area I think Queenie would like. There's also swimming lessons for when we stop in Ireland in a few days."

"Would you like to take swimming lessons Amaya? You could be a mermaid" the rich woman commented with a smile.

"Yeah! I want to play wif other kids! You two need alone time any way." Amaya giggled.

Jane raised her brow slowly.

"Alone time huh?" She chuckled looking to Jane then blushing.

Jane looked down at Maura as she knelt beside the tub. She then got down next to her crossed her arms over the tub edge then rested her chin on them. "Alone time? Why do you think we need that?" She asked with a smirk.

Amaya splashed a bit on the water as she gazed into it. "I want mommy to like you." The child then leaned closer to Jane "you gotta convince her to keep you and marry you" Amaya whispered with a smile.

Jane was shocked to hear this. Marriage? To a _woman_? Society wouldn't allow that, but she didn't want to break the girl's heart.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll do my very best." She whispered with a wink.

**More cuteness and fluff all over the place. I think I had promised you all that I would share what happened to Jane to cause her infertility in this chapter but I figured I would get more fluff in before that. And have a reason for Amaya to go else where because Jane wont say in front of her.**

**Hope you all are enjoying our story thus far. Thank you for the reviews as well. They're our favorite.**

**Oh! And please forgive any typos :) thanks.**


	5. Stars

**Oh! I totally just realized that the title of this story, Ship of Dreams, has a double meaning lol One for the nickname of the Titanic and Two for Rizzles! They are our ship of dreams lol** **We own nothing! Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamero, and TNT. Titanic belongs to its real owners.** **Now that I got that over with, enjoy this chapter and...** **Here's** **Chapter 5**

Sitting on the bed after Maura dropped Amaya off at the child care area of the large ship, Jane looked up to the room door as it opened. The brunette gave the blonde a sweet smile. However she could see so many questions wanting to be asked in the woman's eyes. Isles smiled as she walked into the room. She felt so many emotions going through her body as she closed the door behind her. Leaning back against it, she looked down then back up catching the brunettes glance.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind, Ms. Isles. Care to share?"

The blonde smiled as she walked to the bed, then sat next to the woman. "I wouldn't know how to explain" the mother blushed.

"Well..." Jane turned more towards her. "Just close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Maura sat there confused and unsure. "I umm..." She said with half a smile.

Jane gently placed her hand on Maura's. "Don't be embarrassed. It's just me. What do you see? What are you thinking about? What questions are going through that beautiful mind of yours?"

Isles paused looking to the woman before closing her eyes. So many questions, so many thoughts, but of course she couldn't tell the brunette they were all about her. 'Can I keep you?, will you kiss me?, I see you 10 seconds from now undressed in front of me.' Oh how these circle around her head.

Deep in thought Ms. Maura had said one of those questions out loud. Not realizing she did, the blonde smirked to herself.

Hearing the question, Jane squeezed Maura's hand.

"Yeah... you can keep me." She smirked. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Oh dear" the woman quickly said as she opened her eyes. "I didn't know... I was... I'm sorry" Maura felt embarrassed burying her face in her hands.

Blood rushed to her head, bright red color was exposed on her face, and silence was all she could give.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Maura. I wanna keep you too. You and your daughter. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." She reassured as she moved her hand up and down the blonde's back.

"But you have your own life to live, I can't be selfish and take all your time just because Amaya wants to keep you, and because I...Agree" the stated slowly letting her hands down to her lap then looking straight to Jane.

"You and that little girl are my life now. I know it sounds a bit odd but, you two are all I have. I don't have children, I don't have a family, I don't have friends. Outside of the two of you... I don't have anything. I don't even have a job." She sighed. "I'd like to keep you and Amaya for as long as I can, because you're my friends, you're my family, and I love that little girl as my own. I thank the good Lord above for that day in the coffee shop where I got my trousers soaked with milk. That day... started happiness for me. I looked forward to seeing you every morning. Laughing with Queenie and yourself and just forgetting who I am and what I've been through for that little bit."

Isles sat there in awe. Was this woman really asking to be part of their lives? Maura smiled as she then hugged the brunette. "We would love to keep you Jane, for as long as you let us have you" she whispered holding the woman close.

Jane hugged Maura back just as closely. "I don't see myself not wanting to be around anywhere in the future." She moved her hand up and down Maura's back, loving the closeness between them. Her heart rate had increased and wondered if the blonde could feel it.

"You mean that?" She asked pressing every inch of her body on the woman.

"Every bit of it."

"Thank you" she said in a whisper not wanting to pull away from the woman.

The brunette smiled. "My pleasure." Pulling away slightly, just enough to look at Maura she spoke once more. "Lets go do something you wouldn't normally do."

Standing, Jane took the woman's hand in her own. "C'mon. Lets get dressed and go out on the boat for the day, while Amaya's having her fun."

"Something I wouldn't normally do? Is it dangerous?" She asked a bit shocked.

"I dunno. We haven't found said something yet, however I suggest you throw your proper ways out the window for the time being because you, honey, are going out with Jane Bloody Rizzoli." She laughed and went to the chair to grab her dried clothes.

"I ah... Umm alright" she agreed as she stood up following Jane with a grin.

000

Once in appropriate clothes for going out, Jane left the room with the blonde by her side. They started walking and talking and before they knew it the women were halfway toward the front of the ship.

People had been giving Jane looks and for once she didn't care much. The only thing the worker cared about in that moment was the gorgeous woman next to her.

"I haven't been the center of attention in a long time, and when I have, I dislike it..." Isles looked over to Jane. "However, this is quite refreshing" she smiled.

The brunette was a bit nervous when Maura started out saying that she disliked being the center of attention but when she reassured her, Jane smiled. "Good. I'm happy to 'refresh' you." With a chuckle, the taller woman bumped shoulders with her lightly.

Walking onto the bow of the ship she grinned. "C'mere." Trotting over to the front where the railings came to a point at the very front of Titanic Jane grinned and pointed out her initials on the top bar, that she had carved in with her pocket knife when she had finished with them.

"Proof that I welded part of this magnificent ship with my own hands."

"That's vandalizing" she smiled looking to Jane with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Put me in handcuffs?" Jane raised her left brow with a smirk.

"You have a point" Isles chuckled as she glanced over the railing with nervousness.

Jane came up behind the woman and slowly moved her hands around to her midsection. "Step up." She whispered into Maura's ear, holding her close but loosely.

Maura felt the arms and felt her heartbeat increase by far. "But what if we fall over?" She asked.

"Are you questioning my welding job?" Jane smirked. "Trust me." She once again whispered in her ear. "Step up."

"No... No..." She said in a low tone as she turned fully to the edge. The blond took a deep breath as she the stepped up.

The moment Maura stepped up so did Jane, her legs spread a little more so she could rest her feet on the bars beside the blonde's. "I want you to close your eyes and free your mind."

They had no idea that there was a man watching them that would make what Jane was doing with Maura, completely famous one day. And no credit would be given where credit was due.

"Close my eyes?" She asked holding on the reeling for dear life.  
Jane held on to the railing in front of Maura with one hand and her free one rested on the woman's stomach. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

"Okay" she nodded as she slowly closes her eyes putting all her trust on the brunette.

The worker rested her chin on the rich woman's shoulder and smiled. "Clear your mind and think of the one thing that makes you the happiest." She said as she slowly moved her hands up Maura's sides and under her arms to spread them out like wings in mid flight.

The mother smiled as the thoughts of Jane and Amaya playing at the park quickly took over her mind. She felt Jane's hands making their way up and she was overtaken by chills all over her body.

After a moment, the brunette whispered "Open your eyes." Jane moved her hands down her arms and right under Maura's palms.

"Jane, Jane... I'm... I'm flying" Maura said in a deeply shocked and excited tone as she looked down to what seemed herself gliding through the ocean.

Jane grinned and looked towards the blond. "Yeah you are." She watched the wave of excitement flood over Maura's face.

Isles smiled as bright as she could closing her eyes feeling the breeze brushing against her soft delicate skin.

Rizzoli got caught up in the moment and closed her eyes as well, resting her lips against the top of the woman's shoulder, where they dress didn't cover.

The mother leaned back pressing her back against the brunettes back with her eyes still closed. This moment, this feeling, she wanted to cherish forever.

The taller woman wrapped her arms around Maura's midsection and held her close. Not ever wanting to let go. Jane didn't need the ship's railing to feel like she was flying as long as she had this woman with her.

The blond slowly opened her eyes as she turned her head slowly feeling like a teenager.

Jane opened her eyes and looked into Maura right before looking to those kissable lips. Slowly she leaned in, only getting centimeters away before they were interrupted.

"HEY! You two shouldn't be up there!"

Rizzoli looked over quickly at a man in uniform that was jogging up to them. With a chuckle, she took Maura's hand in her own and jumped down off the railing and helped her then started to run. "C'mon!" She laughed.

Maura smiled and took Janes hand as they took off. "Where we going?" She asked.

"Away from him." She laughed and ran into a maze of halls and rooms. Finally the women lost the guard and slipped into a dark closet of some sort.

Closing the door silently. Jane held back a giggle then looked to find Maura in the shadows.

Maura placed we hands over her mouth trying to keep quiet as she chuckled in the darkness. Feeling the beautiful woman's hands, she slowly became more and more serious.

Jane caressed her hand with her thumb. "I don't know what it is about you Ms. Isles but, I don't ever want to loose you. In anyway."

The woman slowly lowered her hands taking a step closer to the woman unconsciously "I don't want to loose you either, Jane" she whispered.

As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, She could see the blonde more clearly. "You're so beautiful... even in the dark."

Maura lowered her gaze as she blushed "Thank you."

She smiled then leaned in, kissing her cheek. Opening the door slowly she peaked out. "I think we're clear."

Isles giggled with warmth as she then looked to the woman. "Where are we going now?" She asked in a low tone.

"Anywhere you wanna go." She turned and looked down into her hazel orbs.

"To the stars" Isles replied not wanting to break the connection between them.

Jane's heart skipped a beat, without realizing it she placed her hand on Maura's cheek. "Then I shall take you there."

Isles smiled trying to comprehend why she was feeling this way, why this woman made her feel the way she did. Maura leaned her head against the brunettes touch savoring the moment.

"Tonight, while Maya's asleep, I'll take you to the stars."

The women walked around the ship for a bit until they reached the poor side of the ship. Underneath the deck there was a party going on. Drinking, dancing, and just a bloody good time.

With a grin Jane took Maura's hand in her own and pulled her to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

The mother followed Jane's lead as she then stopped. "But I don't know how to dance" she stated a bit nervous.

"I'll teach you. Just move your feet." Jane smirked and spun Maura then started dancing to the quick Irish song that was playing by the live band on the other side of the wooden dance floor.

Maura squealed as she moved to the beat of the song in an almost perfect synchronizing way with the beauty in front of her. "Like this?" She asked moving along.

Jane couldn't take her eyes off of the woman in front of her. "Mm exactly like that."

Isles made sure to move her hips in a more sensual way every time she notice the woman look to her. The smile on Jane's face warmth the blonde's heart.

Rizzoli showed her deep dimples as she watched the woman dance in the way she was. The men in the room had turned their attention to Maura. It didn't go unnoticed by Jane either. Taking a step towards the blond she took both of her hands and pulled her close as a slower song came on.

Maura smirked as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck loosely. She looked deep into those beautiful, radiant eyes and got lost in them for a second.

The brunette wanted so much to kiss this woman. To feel her bare body against her own. These thoughts and feelings she couldn't control and Jane wasn't sure she ever wanted to control them. In her heart, she knew that she was falling for the rich woman. Not because of money but because of love.

The mother looked to the woman's lips without realizing it. How would it feel to taste those amazing and tempting lips? How would it feel to let her hands roam freely around the brunette's body? How would it feel to have Jane's nude body on top of hers? Wait... Wait... What are these thoughts she is so dwelling on? How could she ever imagine herself with this angel? So many questions but all she knew was that she wanted this woman desperately.

For the second time that day, Jane leaned in slowly to kiss the woman. However this time the grandfather clock chimed twice, signaling that it was 2pm and it was time to pick up Amaya. Looking back into the blonde's eyes, Jane smiled. "Lets go get your girl."

Instead of a kiss, the stowaway settled for lacing her fingers with Maura's and walked back up to the main deck and towards the children's quarters.

000

That night Queenie went to sleep early, since her day wore her out so. Making her way over to Maura, Jane smiled. "Come. We'll lock this room up to keep her safe."

Rizzoli took her friend to a secret spot. There was a second crow's nest that was vacant this time a night at the end of the ship. Helping Maura up into the metal platform she smiled and closed the door so they wouldn't accidentally slip off.

"Welcome to the stars."

"Jane... This is... This is beautiful" she gasped as she looked up to the radiant twinkle of the stars.

Jane stood behind her and looked only at Maura. "Yeah... Beautiful."

The blonde smiled as she felt the look. She blushed as she turn her head slightly leaning back pressing against the brunette

On instinct, Jane wet her lips and leaned in for the third time that day. This time nothing stopped her. No guard, no clock, nothing. Firm lips pressed against a set soft ones. Jane's rough scarred hand moved up to cup the back of Maura's head as the other rested against her stomach. Something about this kiss was different than any other the brunette had ever experienced. This... this was magical.

Isles closed her eyes as she felt those juicy lips on hers. She let out a small moan as she tried to deepens this kiss. This kiss she oh so longed for.

Jane let out a whimper, a sound she rarely let out, as she moved in front of the woman and brushed the tip of her tongue against Maura's bottom lip. Needing access. Needing to feel as one as she could get with her.

_Her. _Jane realized she was kissing a woman. Yes she had known this but just the realization of it all made her body cover with goosebumps. She loved it.

Pulling back only to place her forehead against Maura's, Jane smirked as she wrapped her arms around the mother's waist, pulling her ever so closer. "Wow.."

"I ummm..." Maura stood in silence not knowing what to say or do. This was the first time her lips ever locked with a woman's. Hell it was the first time she ever so much of seen another woman in any other way, yet she loved it.

"You um?" She paused. Nervous. Scared. "Is that a good um or a bad um?" Jane asked pulling back ever so slightly to look into the blonde's eyes the best she could.

The blonde smirked resting her hands on the brunettes waist then pulling her in for yet another kiss. Why? Maura asked herself. Why did she want this woman so bad? Whatever the reason she loved it.

Jane moaned into it, not expecting Maura's want for seconds, but she didn't complain.

Whispering against her lips, the brunette spoke. "Maura... I don't know why but I'm bloody attracted to you. I find myself longing for you in ways I've never longed for a woman, or anyone or that matter. I want to be in your life and Maya's. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Come hell or high water, I want us."

Isles nodded as she then gazed into those penetrating eyes of the beauty in front of her. "I want us too. I never thought a day like this would ever come.. The day I fell for a woman." The mother paused for a second before she continued. "Jane, Maya wants to keep you... So can I keep you too?" She asked with a smile.

With a chaste kiss to the lips, Rizzoli showed her dimples. "I already told you once that you could keep me. I don't plan on changing my mind – Ever."

"I know but I just wanted to make it clear" she chuckled. "You make me feel things I haven't felt in years. There's something about you I just can't pull away from"

Jane grinned. "Then don't ever try to pull away. Because I won't leave unless you ask me to." With another brief kiss she smirked. "Lets go back to the room."

"For once, I don't and will never pull away."

Maura took Jane's hand as she nodded. "Let's" she said with a grin.

000

Laying on top of the bed as Maura got ready, Jane moved her hand slightly up the bottom of her shirt to scratch just above her navel, she exposed the large scar not realizing it.

Isles turned admiring the woman's full body when her eyes stopped at the scar. "What happen there?" She asked with curiosity.

Jane immediately knew was Maura was questioning and pulled her shirt down quickly. "I uh..." She sighed. "What happened there is the reason I can't bare children."

The mother dropped what she was doing as she slowly moved next to Jane sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm listening" she whispered.

The stowaway looked up at her and began. "It was about a year ago now, I had been working on the ship for about a year and three months. No one knew the wiser that I was a woman. Except this one man. He was a bit odd but he swore he would never tell anyone who I was. We worked well together. I was pretty amazed at how he worked actually, since he was at least in his fifties." Taking a deep breath, she shifted a bit on the bed. "There was this one night where several of the workers went out and drank away the day. "I got drunk, so drunk that I was about to flash my breasts." She gave a breathy chuckle. "This man stopped me and he took me back to my cabin. I kissed him and after that one thing led to another."

Jane paused before continuing.

"I hadn't had my menstrual cycle in three months and I had developed a slight bump. I knew I was pregnant but I was so scared of saying anything. Two more months had passed before I finally gathered the courage to speak of it. I took him back to my cabin just to talk and when I told him..." She looked away. "He stabbed me right where you saw the scar." Jane swallowed hard. "Doctors say that he caused so much damage that I lost my little girl and I could never bare a child again. It's like he knew what he was doing." She had a tear escape from her eye. "I remember everything about him. He had turned evil that night. I remember his face as well as I remember his name."

The mother took Jane's hand with a squeeze as she heard the horrifying story. "What was his name?" she asked swallowing a lump she had in her throat.

"Charles Hoyt."

**Huh huh huh?! **

**What cha think about that? **

**Lol reviews for the chapter are expected haha**

**Thank you for reading! **

**:D**


	6. Love Drunk

**All I have to say is FINALLY this chapter s up!**

**Enjoy ;)**

Waking up the next morning with her arms wrapped around the beautiful blonde, in what would be known as as 'Spooning', Jane smiled brightly. Last night wasn't a dream. She had kissed this amazing woman.

Amaya was as close as she could get to Jane's back as she slept and was even lightly snoring.

The blond felt arms around her, not the little soft once she usually wakes up to. Maura smiled realizing and remembering what had happened the night before. A kiss, a kiss that broke down all barriers, all walls between them two. Isles smirked as she moved impossibly closer to the brunette.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura even tighter and rested her cheek against the side of the blonde's head. "Morning." She whispered soft enough that Queenie wouldn't hear.

"Mmm good morning" she replied with a soft delightful moan and whisper.

"Yes it is. It's very good." She dipped her head slightly and kissed her shoulder.

The mother chuckled as she stretched a bit. "Amaya?" She asked.

"She's still sleeping... as close as she could get to me." Jane chuckled and looked over her shoulder at the girl and caught her with her eyes open.

Quickly Amaya shut her eyes and buried herself more in Jane's back.

"Yeah sleeping, I guess we will have to wait on the ice cream until she wakes up" Isles said as she giggled.

Amaya stood up quickly. "Whoa! Icecream!? For breakfast?!"

That earned a laugh from Jane.

"What? I thought you were asleep?" The mother replied as she turned facing Jane and her daughter.

"No, I's not. I's awake and me want icecream!" She yelled and started jumping on the bed.

Jane laughed and reached up grabbing Amaya and pinning her on the bed. "You know what I want for breakfast?"

"No what?"

"Suger bowl!" She yelled then went down and pretended to eat her belly making 'Om nom nom' sounds.

Queenie couldn't control her giggles. "Nooo!"

Rizzoli finished up by blowing on her tummy hard making a 'farting' sound then let her go.

The mother laughed along with her daughter and Jane. "Alright alright you two lets get ready for breakfast. Today I have to say Amaya and I have to go eat with these people..." She paused frowning not wanting to leave Jane by herself. But knowing she was well known in this ship, people would begin to wonder..

Jane nodded, trying not to look hurt that she couldn't go with them. "Just bring me back something good." She offered a soft smile.

Amaya looked at both women and furrowed her tiny brow. "Uhh why can't we bring Jane?"

"We'll because... She's in a different class then we are" Maura said as she sat up looking straight to Amaya's eyes

She shook her head. "No, that's stupid. Jane is as good as us. She's wonderriffic, Mommy. She needs to come wif us."

Jane sighed. "Queenie, It's okay. My kind isn't welcome with your kind. I'm poor, you're rich." She shrugged

Isles couldn't bare to hear this going around. "You know what? Lets all get ready, Jane you too" she smiled.

Jane raised her brow and looked at Maura. "What? A-Are you sure? I don't want to embarrass you."

"Nonsense, now hush and get ready" she said with a wink.

Jane stood up with a smile. "Thank you."

000

Once ready, the stowaway was trying her hardest not to look nervous. She knew those people would eat her alive, only because she refused to embarrass Maura for standing up for herself.

The blond watched Amaya leave the room, once out of sight, she walked moving behind Jane. Maura wrapped her arms around the brunette so naturally as she whispered "You'll be fine."

Jane moved her hands to Maura's and smiled. "I hope so." she turned in the woman's arms and leaned down, kissing her ever so softly.

Isles kissed that beautiful creature with every emotion possible as she rested her hands on Jane's hips

Jane pulled back and smiled, locking eyes with her. Taking a deep breath she kissed her forehead just as Amaya came in.

She gasped and then smiled brightly. "Mommy and Jaaane sittin in a twee..."

Rizzoli laughed and turned to face her and put her hand on Queenie's shoulder as she stooped down. "Don't tell anyone okay. Its just between us three." She kissed her head then stood up."

The mother laughed as she blushed a bit. "Come on Amaya lets do your hair, it's almost time" she said reaching to take her daughters hand.

"I knew it." The little girl whispered with a grin then skipped her way to the vanity with her mother.

Isles sat Amaya down on the bed as she then began to brush her hair. "Did you put on an undershirt baby?" The mother asked.

"Yes mommy I did."

Jane sat on the foot of the bed and watched the two interact. Once it was time to go out to the breakfast hall, Jane walked behind the two of them.

Isles couldn't bare having Jane walking behind them alone. "Amaya, go hold Jane's hand" she whispered barely looking down, not making it to obvious.

The girl smiled and stopped in her tracks and waited for Jane to catch up, before taking her hand.

With a smile, the poor woman held Amaya's hand and looked down at her, winking once.

Maura smiled to herself as she then approached the door to hell as she called it.

The moment Maura walked in, she was greeted by a couple of women and a pot bellied man, with two kisses to either her cheeks or her hand. However, the moment they saw the brunette walk in behind her, their mouths shut and they looked judgmentally at Jane.

Isles greeted the woman quickly turning to the woman behind her. "Ladies I would like you to meet Jane" she said moving aside.

The taller woman gave a warm smile at the other women. "Hello.. it's a pleasure to meet you elegant ladies." Jane was nervous but she hid it well and in flattery.

The mother then looked to her daughter "Amaya say hello."

Amaya gripped Jane's hand tighter then looked up at her. "Do I have to?" She asked in a whisper.

Jane stooped down to her level. "If I can do it so can you." She whispered with a wink then stood back.

"Hello. It's good to meet you elephant women."

The brunette clamped her own mouth shut and looked down to hide her silent laughter, knowing the girl meant to say _elegant, _but it was just too bloody funny.

"Amaya!" Maura's eyes widen as she looked to her daughter.

"I'm sorry ladies, if you'll excise us we have to find our table" she stated trying not to laugh.

"What?" She asked confused. "Elephant. Dat's what Jane said."

"That's not what she... Never mind come on" she whispered with a grin walking deeper into the elegant place.

Jane chuckled and picked her up and carried her on her hip. "I love you for that." She whispered in her ear and followed Maura.

Once seated at a large table with a few other people that Maura didn't know, Jane felt a little more comfortable. Looking across the table at the blonde, Rizzoli smirked and her eyes slowly went to her lips.

Isles felt the glance as she then looked up catching the gaze. Maura waited for Jane's eyes to meet hers and he then winked biting her bottom lip.

Rizzoli grinned, wanting to reach over and take her hand in her own and tell her how beautiful she was, but not around these people. It would ruin Maura.

Maura smiled then looking down to her food as she then turned to Amaya whom was already fussing.

"Mommy, I don't want anything on dis menu. It's all fancy stuff."

Jane smiled sweetly. "I'll share whatever I get with you okay."

Amaya nodded gleefully. "Okay!"

The mother smiled looking to both as she shook her head. "Thank you" she whispered to Jane.

Once breakfast was over, Jane stood up and held Maya's hand with a smile on her face. "Well what next you two?" She asked.

The mother excused herself as she stood up. "first, lets get out of this place" she murmured.

They walked out to the front of the ship and Jane couldn't do anything but smile at the spot she and Maura 'flew'. Looking over at the blonde, she smirked.

Isles looked to where the brunette then back to Jane. "Great memory" she whispered.

"Perfection." Jane whispered back. Sitting down on the bench with the blonde, as Amaya played with Rizzy, she slowly reached over and took Maura's hand in her own. Lacing their fingers.

Maura quickly looked around making sure no one was around. She didn't care what people said really, it was just a different experience and she did not know how to deal. Yet with a smile and a deep breath she eased to the touch.

Rizzoli smiled and gently caressed Maura's hand with her thumb. "I don't know what it is about you but, I'd do anything for you." She whispered. "Absolutely anything."

"Anything?" She asked looking to the woman.

"You heard me." Jane smirked.

Maura felt a rush of emotions all over her body giving her chills up and down get spine. "I will have to keep that in mind then" she replied with a wink.

000

That day they ported in Ireland. Jane couldn't wait to get off the ship for even just a day. She planned to go exploring with Maura and Amaya and yes of course Rizzy. The brunette thanked God for that bear ever since she bought it, with her last few coins, for the little girl.

Maura was getting Amaya ready as thoughts about Jane invaded her mind. "Oh my dear daughter, I'm so confused" she whispered.

Maya looked up at her mother and smiled. "What's to be confused about?"

"If I could only explain" she answered with a smile kissing her daughters forehead. "I just hope I make the right choice" the mother added as she stepped back looking at her beautiful baby girl in front of her.

"It's about Ms. Jane isn't it? You love her? ... 'cause I love her."

"I ummm... Ah..." The mother didn't know how to respond. I mean how do you explain to a child your feelings in hopes of them understanding? "You love her huh? You know... People don't really like Ms. Jane being around us Amaya. They don't see it normal for society" she began.

"Who cares, mommy. You can't help who you love. I think Ms. Jane will be better than any daddy could be. I say give her a chance."

"Well aren't you a wise one?" She chuckled kissing her daughter on her forehead. "Come on let's go look for Jane" she then said reaching out for Amaya's hand.

Amaya grinned up at her mother then took her hand to look for her friend.

Jane was looking out the window of their cabin, gazing over th shore of Ireland, as she buttoned up her white shirt.

Isles noticed the stunning woman from across the long elegant hallway. "Look." the mother leaned to her daughter then pointed in the direction of the brunette.

Rizzoli was looking at the land in front of the ship and couldn't help but smile. It was paradise. She almost didn't hear he patter of tiny feet coming up behind her, full speed. She did however feel the impact of the littl girl at the back of her thighs. WIth a laugh, the brunette turned and picked her up with a kiss to Amaya's cheek. "Hey, you found me."

The mother couldn't help but chuckle as she saw her princess running to Jane.

" Beautiful isn't it?" The blonde asked as she walked up to the woman looking out to scenery in front of her.

Jane looked at Maura and grinned. "Yeah, it sure is." She looked around and made sure no one was looking before leaning in and kissing her cheek. Pulling back quickly she smirked and looked toward the land once again.

Maura blushed looking down then glancing to Jane for a quick second. "Ready to get off this ship?" She asked then lowering her gaze to her daughter.

The stowaway nodded her head along with the littl girl. "Aventure time!" Amaya giggled.

"Let's go" she smiled taking Amaya's hand.

000

The moment they stepped off the ship, they were in Aventure zone. A couple hours had passed before the kids group formed and the chaporones took them to explore the land.

While they were alone, Jane took Maura's hand and laced their fingers together. "Mm so what would you like to do with our free time together?"

"I'm not quite sure, surprise me" she whispered squeezing the woman's hand as she bit her bottom lip.

The RMS Titanic dropped anchor at the entrance of Cork Harbor in Queenstown (Cohb). They only had a few hours to enjoy the land while some passengers got off and others got on.

Jane smiled. "Well there are a few delis around or we could..." She looked over toward a motel of sorts. "..take it easy for a bit, and just be alone."

Maura smiled then blushed looking to the motel. "Second option sounds reasonable considering the fact we haven't had alone time with Amaya around" she stated.

"So, to the motel then?" She chuckled and took Maura's hand in her own and started walking toward it. She wasn't going to pay or make Maura pay, so with a few tries at a couple doors on the first floor they finally found one room that was open. "Doesn't look like anyone has been in here."

Walking in Jane closed and locked the door behind her. "Ah... it's quiet."

Isles felt like a teenager as she followed Jane around. This was the first time the mother broke the rules. "We're going to get caught here Jane" she whispered.

Jane chuckled then went to the back in the bathroom and saw a window large enough to slip out if need be. Coming back out she walked up to the blond. "I have a plan A if they come tryin to barge in. So for now just lay down with me and enjoy yourself." Rizzoli chuckled then fell backward on the bed.

"Oh dear" she whispered to herself as nervousness began to creep up on her. Isles took a deep breath as she then walkd to the bed slowly laying herself next to the brunette.

Looking over at the blond, Jane smiled. "What are you 'Oh dear'ing for?" She asked right before taking her hand.

"Nothing just..." She paused as Jane took her hand. With a grin looking to the woman she added "Not used to breaking rules" she almost murmured.

"Rules were meant to be broken." Rizzoli turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "You're doing a fine job, Ms. Isles."

"Well I have quite a teacher" she chuckled.

"You have no idea." Jane whispered as she slowly leaned in and kissed the corner of Maura's mouth, wanting more but not willing to have te blond do anything she didn't want to do.

"Teach me more." she said as she looked to Jane's eyes then to her juicy lips.

With that sentence, there was no holding back. The brunette leaned in again, capturing the blonde's kissable lips in her own. Moving her hand up the woman's side, she caressed her right breast, and let her thumb explore a hardening nipple.

Maura moaned as she arched her body to Jane's touch. Isles kissed her with such passion with such lust that every doubt she had about this woman left her mind.

Luckily the rich woman didn't have on a corset, only her dress. Which made everything much easier for Jane. Reaching down, she gripped Maura's dress and started pulling the flowiness of it up until she could feel the bare skin of the blonde's thigh.

Pulling back, the brunette looked into hazel orbs. "I-I wanna make love to you."

The mother felt, for the first time in a long while, a chill that ran up an down her body to the touch.

"I... I need you to make love to me" she whispered biting her bottom lip.

Jane smiled and pulled her up and slowly undid the back of Maura's dress as she kissed her with all that she had. Once the ties were undone, she stood up and took the woman's hands and had her stand. Gingerly, the stow away pushed the dress down and let it fall to the floor.

With a smile on her face, Jane moved up Maura's legs, over her bloomers and up a perfect torso and finally met her eyes again. "God, you're beautiul."

"Not as beautiful as you" she replied with eyes closed savoring every moment of today.

Once the taller woman's clothes were discarded, Jane laid Maura back on the bed and climbed on top, kissing her way up her stomach then took a free hardening nipple into her mouth. Sucking, swirling, nibbling, anything she could do to send shivers down the blonde's body.

The blond groaned wanting more, craving more, needing more.

"Jane... This is... My first..." She paused feeling the brunette's mouth on her breast.

The brunette looked up and smirked. "Your first what?"

"I've never been with a woman before" she replied as she blushed.

"Well I'm honored to be your first, Ms. Isles." She kissed her diaphram. "This is my first time with a woman too but, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." With a grin, Jane moved her kisses all the way down to her waist and pulled her underwear down and finally got them off. The sweet aroma of the blonde's arousal hitting her nose.

"My one and only" she whispered as the woman let out a small groan wanting and needing Jane's touch.

As she kissed the inside of Maura's thigh, Jane moved two fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves and circled it slow at first the picked up the pace. The moment th blond was wet enough, the brunette plunged two fingers inside and moved her mouth to suck and nibble on her clit.

"J-JANE" she let out a moan as she felt the beautiful woman inside her. Mauras hands raised above herself griping the pillow as she spread her legs for the brunette.

Jane moaned against her core, sending sweet vibrations into her lover. It didn't take long for the blonde to climax and when she did, Jane happily drank her up, and kissed her way back up to Maura's lips, laying flush on top of her.

Her eyes were heavy and there was this certain smile she had plastered on her face.

Love drunk.

**Thank you all so much for being patient with us! Much love to you.**

**Until the end of this story updates will be slow. (not my choice fyi) My writing partner as good things in her life and doesn't have as much time as she used to have with me. So please bare with us. **

**Review and tell us what you think about this chapter and what you want to see in the up coming chapters :) 3**


	7. Forever

**For those of you that have been waiting for an update for Ship of Dreams, I'm here to tell you I have switched writing partners, due to some issues with the old one. **

**TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow (The one I co-wrote 'Killer Instinct' with) is now helping me write Ship of Dreams. :) I'm so happy!**

A day or so later, Jane and Maura were closer than ever. They had even made love once more while they were alone in their cabin. Rizzoli was in complete bliss and thought that nothing could ruin her mood or their relationship. However, she would soon find out she was wrong. Very wrong.

Isles was glowing, she felt more stunning then ever for Jane's love adorned her in ways never thought possible. The feelings she experienced had no explanation, no name, but it was worn across her face with a grin.

Walking up behind the blonde, Jane wrapped her arms around her, holding her flush against her own body.

Amaya was fast asleep in the bed.

"Can I tell you something?" Jane asked in a light whisper against Maura's ear.

The mother smiled leaning back to the brunettes embrace as she whispered "Anything".

"I'm... falling in love with you."

Maura paused as she turned to face the beauty. She gazed deep into Jane's eyes as her hands traced the woman's jawline. "I'm falling in love too" she said as she then looked to Janes lovely lips.

Jane didn't say anything, instead she leaned in and kissed Maura with everything she had. Her heart pounding against her chest.

The blond moved her body closer to her lover deepening the kiss.

The brunette ran her fingers through Maura's blonde locks and couldn't help but smile against her lips. "I want to spend forever with you and Amaya. I want to be everything he couldn't be."

The mother grinned as she rested her hands on Rizzolis waist. "Forever? Are you sure about this?" She answered.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane again softly, her arms wrapping around the brunette's waist. "Then my forever is yours. I already know Amaya wants you in our life. I want you there too, Jane. Always." She whispered tenderly.

"When we get off this ship and can actually start our life together, I'm going to get a real job and I'm going to give you the life you and Amaya have always wanted and needed. You two deserve the best."

Maura rested her forehead against the brunette's. "We'll take care of each other. You deserve the best too. Society isn't going to make it easy for us, but I don't care. As long as I have you and Amaya I'll always be happy."

Jane ran her longs fingers through soft blond hair. "I don't care what they do to us or say, nothing will make me stop loving you. I'll protect you from it all." She smiled and took Maura's hand in hers. "Lets go to bed."

"I know you will." Maura smiled and pulled Jane towards the bed. "Let's." She crawled in beside her daughter and once Jane was in covered them all up.

Laying on her back, Jane felt Amaya curl to her left side then invited Maura onto her other. Holding her family. Holding the only one's she had in the world. Holding her life right there in that tiny bed.

Maura rested her head on the stowaway's shoulder, a content smile spreading across her lips as she began to drift asleep. She couldn't recall a time she'd been happier. Amaya and now Jane were the most important people in her life.

000

When the next day begun for the three, they had no idea that their lives would be spun and completely flipped upside down. Today would strike fear in all of their hearts for different reasons. Today could very well be their last.

Maura got Amaya up out of bed and helped the little girl with her bath before getting her into a pretty, yellow dress. "There you are, sweetie. Now why don't you take Rizzy and go pay Ms. Jane a visit while I get ready."

Her daughter smiled happily and nodded. "Otay!" She ran off to Jane who was already dressed and ready to go out for the day and jumped into her lap. "What we doing today, Jane?"

"Well Queenie, your mother and I thought we could go to the boat deck and play some deck games after breakfast. Does that sound good?" She asked with a bright, happy smile. "And then afterward you can go play with your new friends for a bit, while we go do boring adult stuff. Then we'll meet up for lunch."

Amaya grinned and bounced up and down. "Sounds fun!" She leaned close to Jane and whispered in her ear. "You and Mommy spend a lot of lone time together. Are you gonna get married soon?"

Maura soon walked out of the bathroom ready to go, smiling when she saw Amaya whispering to Jane.

Jane closed her eyes with a grin on her face. "No sweetie. Not soon but maybe in the future." Hearing a noise to the side of them the stowaway opened her eyes and smiled the moment she saw Maura. "Hey, you ready to head out?"

Maura nodded. "I am. You two sharing secrets now?"

Amaya giggled and then grinned as she leaned back to look at her mom. "Maaaaybe."

Maura laughed and stepped closer, reaching down to tickle her daughter. "Maybe? Maybe!? I think the answer should be yes or no, young lady."

Amaya let out a squeal and struggled to get ay from her mother's tickling hands while laughing. "Ahh! Jane, help!"

The brunette laughed then went for Maura's sides, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Maura let out an unladylike squeal of her own and jumped, ceasing her tickling on Amaya as she tried to get away from Jane, laughing. "Stop, stop! Enough. I surrender."

Pulling back, Jane laughed with a shake of her head. "You two are so easy"

Maura smiled. "You're the first to ever tickle me. It's a weakness. Now what say you we all go up for breakfast and then games on the deck."

Jane chuckled "That was my thoughts exactly."

Maura smiled and took Amaya's hand as they walked out the door together and headed for the dining room, the waiter eyeing Jane warily but guiding them to a table for four. The blonde helped her daughter into the chair and then took the seat next to her.

The brunette sat down across from Maura at the small square table and smirked. She could very well get used to this life. The words that Amaya had said earlier were still ringing in her ear. She could see herself marrying the beauty in front of her. While she got lost in her thoughts the waiter came back up and took the drink orders from Maura and her daughter but cleared his throat once his eyes came to Jane.

Her gaze was snapped away from Maura's figure and went to the grumpy waiter. "Oh, uh. Can I just have an iced tea, please?"

"Of course, Miss." The waiter said in a very stiff tone as he turned to leave. He'd noticed the way she was looking at Maura. As if obviously being from a different social class wasn't bad enough, the woman apparently had inappropriate feelings for another female.

Maura frowned as she watched the man walk away, not at all pleased with his attitude. But when her eyes met Jane's again, she smiled warmly. She loved the woman. She didn't frankly give a damn what anyone else thought. She just wanted Jane to be treated with the respect she deserved. "So, what looks good, ladies?" The blonde asked her lover and daughter.

"Absolutely everything on the menu." Jane mentioned with a chuckle.

Amaya giggled. "Lets be like the elephant woment and get the fancy stuff."

Maura laughed at Jane's response, her eyes going a little wide at Amaya's. She leaned down to whisper to her daughter kindly. "Sweetie, it's elegant, not elephant. And you can get whatever you want."

"Otay"

Once the food was ordered, Jane eyed the waiter after seeing the look he gave her. However the waiter wasn't the worst of their problems. Someone else was watching, someone from Jane's haunting past.

Charles Hoyt hadn't just helped build the ship, he had been granted passage on it as an officer of sorts. Someone to keep an eye on the passengers and ensure they weren't behaving in a criminal manner. He remembered Jane Rizzoli well. And he knew there was no way in hell she could have ever gotten on this ship in a legal manner. She was still a problem for him to take care of.

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**It feels great to be able to write this story again! Thanks to all of our readers! And so sorry for the looooooong delay in an update. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Thank you!**

She could feel someone watching them. She could feel a presence around that wasn't supposed to be there. Turning around a couple of times she found no one that looked suspicious. No one. It was the feeling one gets when the lights go out and you feel haunted. Like something is in the dark waiting to get you. To drag you to hell.

Walking down to the front of the ship with Maura, Jane took a chance and moved her hand down the back of the blonde's forearm and laced her fingers with delicate ones, in public. Brown eyes locked with hazel ones, and Jane couldn't help but smile a dimpled smile.

Seeing that beautiful smile across that gorgeous woman's face, Maura couldn't help but smile brightly in return and squeeze Jane's hand lightly, leaning closer to her.

Hoyt watched them from a distance, noting the way the brunette tended to the blonde so lovingly. She should have died. Jane Rizzoli shouldn't have survived his attack. He wouldn't allow her happiness.

It was when Maura finally dropped Jane's hand to go get Amaya that he came up behind the stowaway and pulled her into an empty hall, covering her mouth. "Hello, Jane."

When Jane was taken, she recognized that voice and screamed against his hand. Pushing back against him quickly she slammed Hoyt against the wall and struggled to break free from his grasp.

Hoyt wouldn't let her go that easily. He turned them around and slammed her up against the wall, his hand still covering her mouth. "Aww. We once had something special, Jane. Don't go throwing a hissy fit." He covered her neck with his hand and squeezed. "I see you've moved on, though."

Rizzoli winced as she was slammed into the wall. She tried to fight back when his hand went for her throat. Hearing his last words Jane bit the hand that was keeping her from screaming. "Don't you bloody touch them!" She shouted.

Hoyt yanked his hand away quickly, shaking it. "Damn. Like a rabid dog." He smirked. "I wouldn't even look your woman directly in the eye. Much higher on the social ladder than I. Which brings me to you. What the hell are you doing with someone like her, Jane? On this ship period?"

"My charm. I'm just that good. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"You. Gone. I thought I had solved that problem awhile ago." Hoyt began to reach into his pocket for a pocketknife when another voice filled the room. "You let her go right now. I demand it or I'll report you to the captain for abuse of power." Maura looked at Hoyt with fierce eyes and a set jaw.

Jane heard Maura's voice but didn't take her eyes off of Charles. The moment he released his grip only slightly, she shoved him off. The stowaway moved and backed up toward the blonde and Amaya, protecting them from his deadly gaze. Only then did she see what Maura had meant. Hoyt with an officer's suit on. Things could only get worse from here.

Hoyt smirked darkly. "Well, Ms., you could report me but I imagine the captain would be much more interested in the fact your... friend here..." he said with distaste, "doesn't belong on this ship."

Maura frowned. "She came on with me. She's my guest."

"Oh yeah? Even guests have tickets. Where's yours?" He smirked, looking at Jane with stone cold eyes.

Maura took Jane's hand in her own and began to pull her away from the man, toward the sunlight that came from outside. "Let's just go, Jane."

Jane left with Maura after picking Amaya up quickly. She took them back to the room and locked the door. "Maur... Maura that's him. That's Hoyt." She said turning around with frightened eyes.

"Oh, Jane." Maura stepped forward and pulled the stowaway into her arms, holding her lovingly and in a protective manner. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Knowing that vile man was there, on the ship with them, the blonde vowed to always stay by Jane's side.

Jane wrapped her arms around her lover tightly, not wanting to let go. She was fearful but more about Maura and the child's safety.

Charles knew that he would have to get Rizzoli to retaliate somehow. Assault an officer for her to be right where he needed her to be. Away from everyone. He had a plan. A devious one to take her down once and for all.

The three spent the rest of their day locked in Maura's room. Amaya had wondered why they weren't exploring and her mother had made the excuse that Jane wasn't feeling well. Which was partially the truth. After what that man had done to her...

The blonde read a story to her daughter. She, the little girl and the stowaway all snuggled together on the bed.

The brunette laid in the bed, wide awake. Seeing that face again brought back the horrible memories, the thoughts of depression, the thoughts of the horrible nightmares, and the tragedy of her daughter's death.

Amaya had fallen asleep and Maura had set the book aside, moving to face Jane and stroking her cheek in a loving manner. "Talk to me, Jane. I'm here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Jane shook her head. "You won't be able to stop him. Hoyt gets what he wants. Now all I'm doing is putting you and Amaya in danger. But I can't leave you alone because he could use you against me and things could get worse than what they already are. I don't know what to do." She looked at Maura, vulnerability showing through. "I've never been so scared in all my life."

"I can't make the fear go away. But hopefully I can ease it some." Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. "If he tries anything, it'll be his word against mine. With my social status, the crew would likely take my word over his and just discount him. I love you. I'm in this with you, Jane."

Closing her eyes she nodded against her forehead. "I can't tell you how much I love you, Maura." Moving her hand up, Jane ran it through her soft blonde hair. She then pressed her lips to the woman's, kissing her soft and slow.

Maura held Jane that night, stroking her hair softly in a comforting manner. Tomorrow would be a new day, and the blonde hoped it would be a good one. They still had a long ways to New York.


	9. Cold

**Here's a little bit of action for our girls. :) Hope you enjoy it.**

**(the last part of this story has been edited. Apparently my computer deleted a few paragraphs)**

**Oh and we own nothing except the words we type.**

The next day began quiet, pleasant. After Maura had dressed, she had helped her daughter into suitable clothing and headed out for the day hand-in-hand with Jane.

Amaya was thrilled when she spotted a group of young men playing a game of shuffleboard, letting go of Maura's hand to run ahead. The blonde laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm and squeezed Jane's hand as she leaned in closer to the brunette. "She's certainly enjoying herself."

There was no way for them to know Hoyt had been watching closely, plotting.

Jane grinned and looked down at the beautiful blonde standing beside her. "Thank you." She said softly. "Thank you for giving me a chance, letting me love you and her. I've never been happier and it's because of the two of you."

As the couple spoke Hoyt made his move.

Maura stopped Jane and moved a hand up to cup her cheek affectionately, a warm smile spreading across her lips. "You've made our lives better, too. Amaya and I have always been happy, but you made me realize what we'd - I'd - been missing. I love you very much, Jane." The blonde kissed her cheek lightly, not caring if they were in public. When she turned back around to the game, she searched for Amaya with her eyes immediately, coming up with nothing. "Jane, do you see Amaya?" Her voice had taken on a slight hint of panic.

"No..." Her eyes searched frantically. "No no I don't. Oh shit..." Jane ran to the game and started asking everyone if they had seen a cute little girl. After about the fifth one she got a hit.

Maura started to yell out Amaya's name as she glanced around everywhere for her daughter, some of those in the crowd's attention being drawn to her, a couple asking what was wrong and how they could help. The man Jane spoke to described an officer taking a little girl's hand and leading her off.

Jane ran up to Maura's side and took her hands in hers. "Hoyt... it was bloody bastard, Maur.. We have to find her and quick." She took her hand and ran in the direction the man had previously pointed to. It led them to a long hallway. "AMAYA!" Jane called out.

Maura was calling out Amaya's name, on the verge of tears when Hoyt appeared with another officer. "What's going on, ladies? Can we assist you in any way?" Hoyt asked, a sly grin appearing on his face out of sight of the other officer.

Jane caught sight of him. "You bastard!" She yelled, not caring about the other officer and running right into Hoyt's trap. She charged and shoved the older man against the wall, gripping his lapels. "Where is she!?

"Where is who? I have no idea who you're talking about, Miss." He said, playing dumb.

"You know who." Maura cut in, stepping a bit closer. Her voice was a bit deeper, her eyes filled with an anger she rarely expressed.

The other officer was taken a bit off guard, watching for a moment.

"Amaya! Maura's daughter! We have a witness that says you took her!" She screamed in his face. When Charles still denied he knew nothing, Jane lost it. Her fist went tight and it pulled back and went forward, giving the kidnapper a hearty right hook. It sent him to the floor and Jane went to finish the job, straddling him as fists went for his face.

The other officer immediately stepped in, yanking Jane off of Hoyt by the elbow before she could do anymore damage. "That's it. You're under arrest."

Hoyt sat up rubbing his jaw, flashing Maura a wicked grin.

She stared him down, enraged for a moment, before setting a hand on the other officer's arm. "Please, don't. This man, you're fellow officer, has taken my daughter. He's the one who needs to be detained."

"I know Hoyt. He's a good man, he wouldn't do such a thing."

Jane laughed and snatched her arm away from the officer. "You don't know him at all!"

"And you need to be quiet, Miss." The officer grabbed her again and began to cuff her, Maura setting a hand over the metal as he did so.

"You have to listen to me. This man, he's not who he seems. We can explain."

"It doesn't matter your story. You're friend here has just assaulted an officer. She will be punished."

As he started to drag Jane away she fought against him. "NO! We have to find Amaya!"

"Stop!" Maura moved to follow after them when Hoyt grabbed onto her, tugging her back and whispering in her ear.

"If I were you, I'd stay right where I am. You'll get your daughter back when Jane has been taken care of."

Maura ripped her arm out of his grip, glaring at him. "You won't get away with this."

Jane was taken to a room a few floors below and was chained to a water pipe far away from the door. She tried for ten minutes straight to try to get out of the cuffs. No use. "Bloody hell."

xxx

Maura headed straight for the ship's chief officer, demanding to see him right away. There were only so many places Hoyt could hide her daughter, and she had to find her. Find her and help free Jane.

Reginald heard Maura out and agreed to help the woman find her daughter. The blonde was after all high society. "I will have my officers looking for your daughter, but to help you with your friend... I'm sorry, I can't."

"You don't understand. One of your officers took my daughter. He has..." Maura took a deep breath. "...a history with my friend and wants revenge. And he's using my daughter to do it. You have to start with him."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay... stay here. My men and I will look for Hoyt and hope we can find your daughter before anything happens to her."

Maura covered her mouth to hold back any sob as the chief's words weren't comforting. She knew Jane wouldn't let anything happen to Amaya and decided right then and there to help free her; waiting for the men to leave.

xxx

Jane leaned against the wall and looked out the window. It had grown dark. Looking toward the closed door she tried calling out the little girls name once again. "AMAYAAA!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping to hear the tiny voice. But no, no answer.

The door suddenly swung open, Maura stepping into the room Jane was being held in. "Jane! I'm going to get you out of here." The blonde ran to her side, stopping when she saw that her lover was cuffed to the pipe. "Dammit. Do you know where the key is?" She asked, looking up at the brunette.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed. She looked over at a cabinet. "There's a bunch of keys in there..." She pointed with her head but then paused. "You feel that?" She asked a few seconds later. "The ship feels as if it's slowing down... hard."

Maura was silent and unmoving for a moment before speaking. "I do. That's odd." She shook her head, though, deciding to focus on finding the key rather than the ship's movements. She swung open the cabinet and began grabbing the keys at random. She dropped each set, however, and almost toppled over when the ship suddenly shook violently, reaching out to grab whatever she could. "What was that!?"

Jane happened to look out the porthole and gasped. "Uh... I'm assuming that." She said looking at the iceburg going by. "We just hit that?"

Maura's eyes were diverted to the large iceburg Jane was glancing at, a gasp escaping her lips. "If we did, we're in big trouble."

"We need to find Amaya. And fast." She swallowed hard. "You're not going to find the key, even if the right one is in there. See what else you can find in the other rooms."

Maura nodded and disappeared into the hallway. She tried to remain calm, tried to avoid hyperventilating. Her lover was chained to a pipe, her daughter was missing and they'd just hit a huge iceburg. If there was ever a time to panic, it was now. But Maura kept cool and searched the hallway and rooms until she came upon an axe, breaking the glass and reappearing in the room with Jane a few minutes later. "Jane, will this work?"

"Well that would work but... how great of an aim are you?" She asked with a worried look. "Okay... um aim for the middle of the chain and hit as hard as you can.. just please don't chop my hand off."

Maura tilted her head and gave Jane a look that said she was unsure. But, she had to do whatever it took to free her lover and to find Amaya. She just had to take a leap of faith for once. "Okay. Just don't move." Maura took a deep breath, lifted the axe, and then swung it hard, breaking the chains apart.

The stowaway looked at her in disbelief then grinned. "Good job. Now lets go find Maya." she hugged her girlfriend and then ran out of the room.

The further down the hall they went the soggier the carpet got. "This... This isn't good Maur."

"We just have to find her, Jane. Before this ship fills up with water. I-I can't lose her." Maura said, fighting off the tears stinging at her eyes as she grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her along.

"We won't loose her. I won't let that happen." She ran with her calling Amaya's name and searching rooms. The further they went the more people they saw panicking. "What's going on?" Jane yelled out.

"The ship! It's sinking!" A man cried out. "There's not enough life boats for us all! The women and children are getting off first! Those in first class before any of the rest!" A woman cried out.

Jane looked at Maura. "You need to get up there. C'mon." She said and started dragging Maura to the deck. "I promise you I will find Amaya. I give you my word."

Once on the deck, even with Maura fighting against her, Jane pushed and shoved through the crowd. "This is Maura Isles! First class! She needs on a boat." She yelled out. The moment an officer cleared a spot for Maura, Jane picked her up and moved the blonde into the life boat.

As soon as Jane had started to drag her, Maura had started to fight. "Wait. No. I'm not leaving without her, without you. We have to stick together. I have to help you." The petite blonde was doing everything in her power to get lose, struggling against the brunette even as she lifted her up and placed her in the lifeboat. "Jane, I can't go. Not yet." She pleaded.

Jane had tears in her eyes. "Please, I have to know you're safe. I promise you that I'll find Amaya, but I need to know you're safe. I've never asked you for anything but this I am." Leaning in as she set her down in the boat, the brunette kissed Maura with everything she had. "I love you. I'll see you soon." With that the stowaway disappeared into he crowd as the life boat slowly lowered to the frigid sea below.

Maura watched her disappear feeling completely powerless. Jane had never asked her for anything. But this? She wasn't sure if she could give her this. The blonde finally calmed down enough that she sat as they began to lower the boat. But she couldn't get Amaya or Jane's images out of her head; the way the two laughed together as she watched on. Maura couldn't leave. And as the boat passed by an opening to a lower level, the blonde leaped for the ledge.

Jane ran through each hall and kicked open almost every door. She had to save this little girl. She couldn't break the promise she made to the woman she loved. "AMAYA!" She called out, tears a fear staining her cheeks. Jane called the girls name once more and finally got an answer.

"Jane!" Amaya called out. "Help!"

Chasing after the tiny voice she turned the corner to see Hoyt leading her away in the opposite direction.

Sprinting, the stowaway caught up to the two and tackled the bastard to the wet carpet below.

Amaya backed against a wall and screamed Jane's name as the brunette struggled with Hoyt, the officer laughing maliciously and pinning her to the ground. "I can now finish what I should've accomplished months ago. No one is here to save you, Jane, and no one will miss you. They'll just assume you drowned." Hoyt grinned but turned his head when he felt the gun yanked out of his holster, the weapon now pointed at his head.

"You'll let her go or I will shoot you." Maura said with a deep, steady tone, Amaya yelling 'mommy' and running to hug the blonde's leg.

While Jane had been running around searching for Amaya, Maura had been running around trying to find her.

The moment Hoyt looked over his shoulder, Jane used her legs and kicked him off of her as hard as she could. Getting up quickly, she walked over to Maura and took the gun gently. "Maur, take Amaya and start going up to the deck... I don't want her to see this." Kissing the blonde's temple she nodded once then moved to stand over the man, pistol aimed at his head.

Maura nodded and, with slight reluctance, scooped Amaya up and began heading for the deck. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy has you now." She kissed the little girl and headed the way she'd come. She didn't want to leave Jane alone with that monster, but she had to get her daughter to safety. However, they were in the second class part of the ship and a closed gate stopped their path.

"I should have done this a long time ago... This is for my daughter." With that, the woman didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The bullet going right between his eyes.

Jane ran the path that Maura had taken Amaya but stopped the moment she saw the chained fence. "Oh no..." Looking behind them, the cold water was rising higher and faster.

Amaya tugged at her mother's hair, watching the water rushing toward them. "Mommy, I'm scared."

Maura held her a little closer and spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "It'll be alright. Jane and I will find a way out." The blonde walked over to her lover and took her hand in her own. "There has to be another way out of here."

Jane engulfed the two in her arms and kissed their heads as she thought about it. Remembering the gun in her hand she smirked. "Stand back." She said letting them go. Once they were at a safe distance, Jane fired twice at the lock then pulled the chain out before opening the gate. "C'mon!" She said and ushered them out and to the right. "Up those stairs." The water was rising even faster and if she didn't know any better it felt as if they were starting to run up hill.

With the way the ship had begun tilting, the three just barely made it up the stairs. And the water was right behind them. "The ship, Jane, it really is sinking." Maura whispered. They had yet another level to clear before they made it up top and she lifted Amaya up onto her shoulders as the water began to surround them.

"We'll make it, even if we have to swim." She reached up. "Give me Amaya. I'm taller." She said and put the girl on her own shoulders and followed Maura to the next flight of stairs.

"I'm cold, Jane..." Amaya said, shivering and holding on to Jane's head, trying to get a bit warmer. "

"I know sweetie. I am too but we'll get warm soon. I promise."

**Intense right?**

**Review!**


	10. Survival

**(We own nothing except the idea to put a movie and amazing characters together)**

The trio eventually made it up to the deck, but there was mass panic. People were running around everywhere, trying to find a boat. Violin music still filled the air, the ship's quartet refusing to let the dire situation stop them. "There's not enough lifeboats for everyone. We have to find one while we still can." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and began the search, coming up empty.  
"I'm sorry, Miss." One crewman said as Maura questioned him. "There'll all gone."

Jane's heart sunk. Were they going to die on the ship Jane helped build? Looking at Amaya, after she simply held the little girl in her arms as she knelt in front of her, she put her forehead to hers. "I'm going to find a way to get us to safety okay. You and Mommy will be just fine." She kissed her forehead then turned to Maura she stood tall. "I promise."

Maura looked back at Jane with watery eyes, knowing there wasn't much of a chance for them. But she nodded and kneeled down in front of her daughter to pull her into a hug. "Jane, hasn't let us down yet, has she? We'll be okay."

Jane held the two close. "I love you both." That moment didn't last long before the water started coming towards them. "Picking Amaya up quickly she then grabbed Maura's hand and lead them towards a wall parallel to the rising ocean. Leaning back on it, the girl buried her face in Jane's chest. "Okay... when the water reaches us, we swim and try to find something to get on top of."

"You're stronger than I am, Jane. Whatever you do, don't let go of Amaya." The blonde looked over at the woman she'd fallen in love with and leaned in to kiss her lips before kissing the top of Amaya's head. "I love both of you."

With a warning to her daughter to take a deep breath, the water soon hit them, the ship trying to suck them down with it. Maura let go of Jane's hand once she realized how much of a struggle they faced, the woman wanting nothing more than Amaya and Jane's safety.

Jane promised Maura that she would do everything she could to make sure they survived. She couldn't loose them. Not now, not ever. When she ship sucked them under, Jane held on to Amaya as tightly as she could. However when Maura let go the brunette fought to get to the surface as quickly as she could. The girl's lungs weren't as big as theirs and couldn't hold as much oxygen. Finally breaking the surface she got Amaya to hold onto the nearest floating object. "Hang on okay. I'll be right back." With that Jane was gone. She dove under the water and went down as far as she could. The stowaway could barely see through the cold dark water. But that beautiful blonde hair gave Maura away. Swimming as fast as she could, Jane finally grabbed ahold of the woman's hand and swam back to the surface with her.

When they broke the surface, Maura coughed up water and trembled violently in Jane's arms. "Amaya. Is she okay?" Once Jane had nodded and pulled the girl closer on the door she was floating on, Maura smiled with relief and kissed her daughter's forehead before cupping Jane's cheeks and kissing her. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Jane kissed Maura hard before pulling back. "I never will." She smiled. "Now come one, we all can fit on this door." Getting up on it she pulled Maura up to lay on top of her body and Amaya the same way. She held them both, the door submerging slightly. Freezing water was as high as her sides, but didn't reach the ones she loved.  
Looking to her side she grinned. "Look who I found." Reaching her arm out she grabbed the soggy teddy bear and handed it to Maya.

"Rizzy!" Amaya squealed, hugging the bear tightly. Maura smiled down at Jane and pulled Amaya closer, to better keep her warm. The blonde shifted to the side slightly so she wouldn't put all of her body weight on the brunette and made sure the little girl was kind of wedged between them, so she'd get more body heat. "The boats will be back for us. Once the others are safe. I know it."

Jane's eyes were barely open. "Maur, get outta the water. It's too c-c-cold." She was shaking but managed to get Maura's body more on top of her own. Jane knew she couldn't save herself but had to die trying to save the two girls in her life.

Amaya's grin washed away. "Jane... don't go to sleep."

"You-you heard the boss." Maura said, attempting humor between chattering teeth. "You have to keep your eyes open. Talk to us. Tell Amaya a story." She pressed herself against Jane as tightly as she could, wanting to provide her with all the heat she could.

"A story huh?" She smiled as she shivered. "Well, did you know I actually met a bear before? He was big and brown. Rizzy looks just like he did, just a lil more cuddly."

Amaya smiled despite how cold she felt and cuddled a little closer to the women. "Was the bear a meanie?" She asked, Maura chuckling.

"He was but I soon realized why. His foot was caught in a trap and it was hurting him very badly." Her voice started to trail off as her eyes shut. That was until Amaya patted her side. "I uh... I showed him that I meant no harm and eventually he let me help him."

"So you saved him? Like you saved us?" The little girl asked, trying to keep her friend talking. Maura pressed her cheek against Jane's and whispered in her ear. "You have to stay with us, Jane. Please. We both love you."

"I did. We became friends. I-I named him Rex, because he-he was about as big as a T-Rex." She whispered. Hearing Maura's voice she nodded slightly. "Tired... I just want to sleep, babe. That's all."

"Maybe I'll get to meet a real bear one day too." Amaya said in wonder.  
Maura smiled at her daughter before continuing on with Jane. "You can't. You might not wake back up if you do."

"You could. When we get home... I'll let you meet Rex." She smiled weakly then slowly turned her head towards Maura. The ice in her hair crunching in the movement. "I love you and... I can't wait to go on a real date with you." She smirked with a heavy shiver. "I-I-I saw a couple over there on a door too. The bloody woman apparently wouldn't share the room with him." She sighed. "The nerve."

Maura glanced over at the couple and nodded her head slightly. "She could have made room for him. She should have." The blonde looked back to Jane and noticed her eyes again closing. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but, if we could, I'd marry you when we got to New York, Jane Rizzoli. I love you. I know we're supposed to be together."

"Lets do it...I...I can't see myself...with...anyone else." She smiled. "You two are... already my family." She smiled sweetly.

"And you're ours." Maura quickly replied, running her fingers through the bits of ice in Jane's hair and nudging Amaya when she saw that the girl's eyelids were also growing heavy. "Why don't you tell Jane about one of your favorite stories?" The little girl nodded and began, the effects of hypothermia having an impact on all of them. Especially Jane and Amaya.

Jane tried to stay awake but the last image she saw was Amaya's cute little face before her eyes closed.

Shivering violently, Maura pulled Amaya as close as she could get her once she'd finished telling her story, rubbing her arms and back to try and create friction to warm her. When she noticed that Jane's eyes were closed and her breathing shallow, the blonde began to shake her gently. "Jane, wake up." She shook her harder, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Please, please, wake up." She began to hear voices in the distance then, knowing they were coming back for them. "Jane, they're coming back for us."

Jane whimpered slightly but didn't fully wake up. Luckily for the selfish woman's whistle, the boat headed their way, to rescue them. They got Maura and Amaya in the little boat first and thought Jane was already dead and started to bypass her unmoving body.

"Wait. Stop, please." Maura grabbed onto the arm of one of the oarsman weakly, pointing to Jane. "She's not dead. You have to get her." The man looked to his superior, who nodded and had his men pull Jane from the water, Maura immediately wrapping her in her own blanket and holding her close, Amaya pressed tightly to her side.

Jane was unaware of what was happening until her Maura and Amaya were cuddled together in a warm bed aboard a rescue ship. Her eyes opened slowly. "Maur.." Her voice was weak but still audible.

Amaya was snoring away softly, finally nice and toasty under the covers and at her mother's side. Maura opened her eyes when she heard Jane's voice, a big smile gracing her lips. "Jane." She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Jane's eyes connected with Maura's and a soft smile came over her features. "Hi." She moved a bit closer to the blonde. "My head hurts a bit but I think I'm okay. How are you? You okay?"

"I'm fine. It took awhile to warm up but you were my top concern. When they pulled you out of that water..." Maura's voice began to break, tears stinging her eyes. "They didn't think you were going to make it."

Jane kissed Maura's lips. "My only concern was making sure the two of you were safe. I didn't care about my own safety. But now that I'm awake... are we in New York yet?" She asked with a smirk then looked down at Amaya and smiled sweetly, seeing the girl sleeping soundly with Rizzy.

Maura chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, not yet. We should be there shortly, though." She leaned a little closer to Jane to whisper against her lips. "I appreciate the chivalry, but I'd rather keep you with us. So no more heroics, okay?"

Jane smiled sweetly. "Yes ma'am." She grinned and cuddled close. "I dreamed about marrying you." She whispered.

"That sounds like a very nice dream." Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. "We should make it a reality. Even if it never can be official."

"Maybe in New York it can be." She smiled and sat up slightly looking at her family. She loved them so much. However she still couldn't believe they survived the sinking of the Titanic.

"We'll start a new life in New York, Jane. You, me and Amaya. As a family." Maura sat up next to her girlfriend and kissed her shoulder. "It'll be a fresh start away from Hoyt, away from the Titanic, away from all of it."

"That sounds perfect, Maura. I couldn't ask for anything better." She leaned in and kissed the blonde deep and passionate.

Maura set a hand on the side of Jane's neck as she kissed her back, only pulling away when it started to get a little too heated. They'd definitely need some alone time when they got to New York, she thought with a smile. "Come on. Let's get some more sleep. We should arrive in the next few hours."

Jane laid back down and held both girls close to her. It didn't take long for them to catch up on some more much needed rest. The sound of the horn on the ship woke them up like a modern day alarm clock. Eyes opened and a smile crossed Jane's lips. "We're here." She spoke softly then ran her fingers over Amaya's hair. "Wake up, Queenie."

Amaya's eyes fluttered open slowly, the little girl smiling when she saw the brunette awake. "Jane!" She leaped up, wrapping her arms around the woman. "I was scared for you!" She hugged her tightly as Maura watched on with a smile.

"How about we get dressed and head up top? It'll be nice to be on solid land."

Jane grinned and hugged the tiny girl in her arms just as tightly burying her face in the crook of Amaya's shoulder for a moment then looked up at Maura. "Hmm that sounds so good. I don't think I'll ever get on another ship again." She chuckled and stood up, out of bed. Grabbing her set of clothes that were drying on a clothes line in the room she put them on.

Once they were all dressed, they headed up top, the rest of the Titanic's survivors gathering on the deck right alone with them. The Statue of Liberty was right there in view, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Maura had ever seen. Minus the sight of Jane and Amaya standing together, holding hands, as they glanced at the statue.

Jane carried 'Maya to the very front of the ship as Maura followed. Helping the girl stand on the wire ropes with Rizzy, she grinned, looking past her. Jane's free hand wrapped around Maura's shoulders. There was a certain peace she felt in the moment. After all the hell and high water the three had to go through to get here, this moment alone made it all worth it. Maura and Jane were going to get married, even if it was going to be unofficial. The stowaway made a promise to herself to never let anything happen to Amaya nor Maura ever again. She would protect them and give them the life they deserved and cherish every moment together. Leaning over Jane kissed the blonde's head. "This is it... Our new beginning."

**But for this story... it's The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it, it was a blast to write. I want to thank my partner, **_**thebiggestnerdyoulleverknow,**_** for helping me with this story. Flove her!**

**Please review!**


End file.
